The Last Citrine
by Rosevine6761
Summary: This is Citrine's story. Defective, they called her. Useless, also. Citrine fled from Homeworld and went to Earth. There she joined the Crystal Gems during the rebellion. She thinks she is safe. Soon, she learns trusts are made to be broken, and mistakes last forever. She is the last Citrine. -COMPLETE-
1. Darkness

Citrine

Poof. That's all I could remember when I first came about. I was inside this yellow space. I didn't know why I was in there, I just was. Soon this panel came up, it told me to pick how I wanted to look. It also told me I was a gem and other stuff like that. Soon the panel changed and it made me make what I would look like. I made myself a little tall, and I had a yellow shirt and orange gloves. I gave myself some orange with yellow rips shorts and some yellow knee high boots. I was a yellowish person or gem I should say, and I had long yellow hair. I put my gem on a ring on my hand, which I would learn was very unique later. I don't know how long I was in that yellow place, but soon enough I came out.

When I came out, I was in a green room with a cold, hard floor. I looked around, I saw others who looked like me there. They didn't look exactly like me, but similar enough for me to tell that they were the same model. I learned I was a Citrine gem, and I was meant for fighting.

I spent about a day in that room with the other Citrines, until we started training. We started learning some unarmed combat. It wasn't very hard, but I guess I was supposed to be good at it. After a few years of training for unarmed combat, we were told to summon our weapon. A weapon? How are we supposed to summon a weapon?

They told us to try and focus on our gems. How was I supposed to focus on a ring? I didn't know. Some of the other Citrines had theirs on their hands. Others had it on their shoulder, chest, head, and eyes. The ones who had it on their hands had scythes. The ones with their gems on their shoulder had flails, chest had swords, head had daggers, and eyes had bow and arrows. I didn't summon mine at the time of the others because I didn't know how to summon it when I had a ring. They tried to make me regenerate a few times so I would have a different gem locations, but it didn't work.

I always came back with that ring. I could never summon my weapon until one day in my quarters. I was sitting on the floor trying to take the accursed ring off. It would not come off. I just thought about how I couldn't summon my weapon. I tried and tried to take off the ring. I thought about how good it would be to fight and summon my weapon. I felt my ring slip a bit, so I kept thinking the same thoughts. Soon I was able to get the ring off, so I threw it. Next thing I knew, there was a yellow Bo staff in front of me. I did it! I actually summoned my weapon!

In training the next day, we were told to start training with our weapons. The instructors looked at me because they still thought I couldn't summon my weapon. I knew I had to make them have a look of surprise on their face. They told me to try and summon my weapon, so I started thinking of my weapon. I threw my ring up in the air and it changed into my Bo staff. I caught it and spun it before it landed on the ground. I guess I had made a little routine in summoning it yesterday. One of the instructors looked in awe, while the other only looked a little surprised.

Soon after I summoned it, the training began. We were told to try and fight with our weapons. We should be able to know how to do it naturally, the instructors said. I started to spin my Bo staff. I started to move like I was forcefully poking something. I swung it and it all just came naturally. I went to one of the dummies and was able to break its head off my just swinging my weapon. I was able to stab through it by doing a jabbing motion. I thought I got pretty good at the weapon then.

After a few years of weapon training, we were told we only had two subjects to cover after that, then we were free to do whatever the Diamond Authority made us do, which was most likely fight. We were told to make our weapons do their special abilities. The first one I discovered was my range attack. I was able to shoot spike balls that could explode from my Bo staff. It was nice to see I had some special abilities. I worked with that one for years.

The other one I found was also pretty cool. It took me a while to get, but I was able to find it. After working on it and focusing on my weapon, it seemed to grow a bit, I could not explain it at the time though. I keep thinking and thinking about it and it kept growing and growing. Then, all I could think about was how to reverse it. Get smaller, get smaller is all I thought. It started to become smaller when I kept thinking it. I don't know how long it took me to figure it out, but I figured out that I could make my weapon grow and shrink. I guess technically that's also a ranged attack.

In more years, I also learned if maybe I impaled something with my Bo staff, my ring would come back and I could summon my weapon again. I learned how to master my Bo staff and how to make it not break. That was easy, considering it's also made of the hardest thing in the universe. I became the best ever at my weapon, at least I thought.

Soon, we moved on to the final years of training. We learned stuff, like what to do when we have to retread to our gem. We also learned how to regenerate quickly, how to choose practical outfits (though some Citrines didn't care and wore floor length dresses), and other basic things. We learned what to do when we face our opponent and make battle strategies.

One of the most important things we learned was fusion. We learned how to make our own dance and how to fuse. Some of us fused together, only to make a giant Citrine. Citrines fusing with Citrines did not work. My dance was a little different from the other Citrines, but that was okay.

When all the Citrines finished, we were able to leave training. It took about a 5000 years to finish. Now, it was time for the next part of my life, going to the Diamond Authority to see what I have to do next.

After training, I was sent to the diamonds. The oldest one was Yellow Diamond, followed by White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and the about hundred years in power, Pink Diamond. All the Citrines were sent out for war. We were fighting gems, so this was necessary. I was out there for about 10,000 years fighting until I was called back to Homeworld. The Diamonds needed to see all the Citrines.

There wasn't many of us left as we went into the throne room. There were only about five. All the Citrines were sent to different war zones, and all but us five got shattered. We told The Diamonds about what happened and how our comrades were dead.

The Diamonds did not look pleased. Especially Yellow Diamond. We were told we were too weak of a model for fighting and that they would make Rubies, Tourmalines, and Jaspers as new fighting gems. Yellow Diamond said that we could barely survive out there, much less fight. I was appalled to hear she didn't even care about our fallen comrades. In that throne room, all the Citrines were heartbroken. I didn't stand for it though.

"How could you just sit there and not care about us? Just throw us away like some pieces of garbage?" I yelled to Yellow Diamond, who gave me a nasty look in return.

"Because that's exactly what you are. Our best instructors trained you for thousands of years, and look at you! There were about 500 of you! Now there are only five. You are just cluttering up Homeworld and you need to be disposed of." Yellow Diamond said.

"Well I'm not going to let that happen! I'm going to keep fighting! Not be shattered by you! Who's with me?" I asked the other Citrines. No one had replied, they just looked down in shame. They had no hope. They just sat there ready to be shattered. I couldn't believe this. That's when I knew I was different from the other Citrines.

I had to get out of there. I would not get shattered today. I ran out of the room. I heard poofs and shatters. I knew I was the only Citrine left, I was just going to have to live with that. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked back seeing a few shards on the ground.

"Get her! There can be no Citrines left! Make sure you shatter her! She has a defect!" I heard Yellow Diamond say. A defect? I didn't have any defects. I knew I had to get out of there. I ran down the green and yellow hallway, not even looking at the corridors. I was in a hurry. Though, I had to think of what I should do. I stopped at a corridor and thought. As I was thinking, I remember some gem saying there was a ship leaving Homeworld today to go to Earth so they could start a Kindergarten there. It was a stretch but it was my only chance. I started to hear pounding footsteps behind me, some Painite guards were coming for me! These were the elite of the elite. These were the Diamond Authority's top guards. If they found me, I'd be dead in less than ten seconds.

I started to run to where the Homeworld ships usually are found. I ran to the one that looked like it was about to take off. I ran and jumped to the one seemingly going to Earth. I opened the cargo hold and jumped inside. I was able to hear the Painite guards trying to find me, but it was too late, the ship was already taking off. It was taking off to where I would make my new life, where I would be free and not shattered.

It was a few days before I arrived on Earth. It was a beautiful planet, it was so very green. I jumped out of the cargo hold when the ship landed and I walked away. I saw multiple gems starts to come out of the ship, and one of them was Pink Diamond! Oh no. What was I going to do? She would find me and kill me herself! I decided to watch from behind some bushes.

She wasn't an actual diamond like the others, she was a Rose Quartz, and very powerful. She could heal, and had very defensive powers. That's why she was in charge of defense. I don't know why she is in charge of Kindergarten too, but that's not my business. Pink Diamond and the other gems with her started setting up the injectors. This is the part I never liked. They would suck the life up out of this planet and give it to the gems being made here. Soon they started making some holes for the new gems to come out of.

I decided to use this time to think of what Yellow Diamond said. I don't have a defect. My physical form is just fine. That's the only defect I know of. Maybe, she said that because I act differently from the other Citrines. Though, I doubt that would be a defect. My thinking was stopped abruptly when I heard voices.

"What should we do now, Pink Diamond?" I heard one gem ask. I decided to look from the bushes. Pink Diamond looked over to them gem who was tiny compare to her.

"Scan the area, make sure there are no unauthorized gems, or unregistered lifeforms. If there are bring them to me immediately, we have to start the gem production soon, and we can't have anything get in the way of our plans." Pink Diamond ordered the small gem. The small gem started to walk away, and started to order other gems to scan the area.

I had to get a move on, if they found me I would be killed. I didn't know where to go, but I decided to sneak away, I went inside where they were going to make the kindergarten and made a run for it. There weren't yells after me, so I doubt I was found. I went to the edge of the canyon. There was nowhere to go. I was on the edge of a cliff. The other side was about 100 feet away. I couldn't make that! I decided to try though. I ran and jumped, the next thing I knew I was falling. I tried to stop it, but it was too late, I was almost to the ground. I was thinking about how bad it would hurt until I realized I should have hit by now. I looked down, I was floating! Floating is a semi rare ability among gems.

I flew out of the hole, once I was out I went to the other side. It seemed I had a special ability! That was good. Now, what to do. I pressed my fingers against my temples. I was about to leave Homeworld, forever. It's what I had to do though. I was going to be killed. I couldn't let that happen. Soon I heard yelling.

"I found a gem Pink Diamond! They are on the other side of this cliff!" I heard a gem yell.

"Well, then get them! You can fly." I heard Pink Diamond say. I soon saw a silhouette of a Tiger's Eye gem. Tiger's Eye gems were made for taking orders, so they were pretty well rounded. They were able to fight, use technology, protect and more. I didn't know how good of a fighter this one was, so I didn't think I should fight. Before I could get out of there, the Tiger's Eye was in front of me.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a gem that's not authorized. You know what happens to gems that aren't authorized when very important missions are happening." Tiger's Eye said in a cold voice. I did know what would happen. I would be killed.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Though, if you want to kill me, then be ready for a fight." I said. I wasn't going to get shattered today. I was a fighting gem, they were a gem meant to take orders.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Tiger's Eye charged at me, and summoned her weapon from the gem on her ear. Her weapon was a battle axe. I summoned my weapon, and dodged the brown gem's attack.

"Is that the best you can do, this is just too easy." I said. Her fighting style was sloppy. Tiger's Eye slashed her weapon at me. I dodged again and I struck her head with my Bo staff. She took a step back and threw her axe at me. I dodged, but a little bit of my arm got cut. I used my ranged attack and shot spike balls at her. A few of them stuck to her, then exploded.

Once the smoke from the explosion cleared away, I could see her. She was in critical condition. She obviously didn't care. She was here for a mission, and she would keep doing that mission unless it's completed or she is shattered. She summoned two battle axes and threw them at me. I moved, but I got hit by the other one. I fell to the ground. I was struggling to get back up when Tiger's Eye came over to me. She summoned a battle axe and swung it down. I rolled away before it could hit my head. I stood back up, Bo staff in hand. I made it grow and hit her with it. I got close to her and punched and kicked her, until I did one of my special moves. I spun around, arms and legs out and hit her many times. When I stopped she was still laying there.

She got back up and summoned her weapon. She kept swinging at me, so I dodged and dodged. I flew above her and kicked her in the ground. She flew back out, and soon we were fighting in the sky. Soon there were punches and kicked being made. I put my first back and put all my power in the attack. Instead of doing my routine, I just let the Bo staff go straight into my hand as began to punch her. As my punch landed the Bo staff appeared. It had impaled her. She fell down. We were high in the sky so it was a long fall. After she fell, I descended. She tried to spin kick me on the ground. I jumped up, but she got my ankle. I fell down. I tried getting back up, but she grabbed me and pulled me down. I punched her in the face, so she let go. I summoned my Bo staff and swung it at her. I kept doing it until I used my range attack. When the spike balls got on her and exploded, I heard a poof. I looked to where she was laying, all I saw was her gem.

I walked over to the little square gem, and looked at it. I summoned my Bo staff and put it over the gem. I forced the Bo staff to come down and crushed the gem. It was either me or them, there was no way I could let that gem come back. Soon I heard Pink Diamond.

"Tiger's Eye? Tiger's Eye where are you?" Pink Diamond asked to air. Here voice was coming closer, meaning she was getting close as well. I had to leave that place before she found me. I went behind some rocks and looked. Pink Diamond walked over to the shattered gem, seeing that it was Tiger's Eye's.

"Oh no, if Tiger's Eye was killed, that means there is a fighting gem on the loose!" I can't get any of my gems to kill her. Not now, at least. She's probably long gone by now anyway." Pink Diamond said, walking back to the Kindergarten.

"Phew. That was a close one. She could have found me." I said. Now what was I going to do? I had nowhere to go. As I was thinking I felt a huge rumble. That means the injectors were starting and gems were starting to be made. The rumbling made me lose my balance and I fell off the cliff. I was already in bad shape so if I hit the ground, I would have to regenerate. I tried to fly, but I was already so beaten up from the fighting I couldn't. I looked down and I saw the ground become really close. I braced for impact. All I heard was a thud and a poof.

I was in that yellow place again. Soon the panels came up. The first one made me heal myself when I touched it. That took a while. Then, the other came up, making me choose what to look like and stuff like that. I gave myself an orange shirt with a yellow vest and yellow gloves. I also, gave myself some yellow shorts with rips on the bottom. Then, I chose some a little above the ankle orange and yellow boots. Lastly, I gave myself a lime green sash where my belt would be. After I was done, the panels went away and I was told to rest. So I did. I don't know how long I rested, but it seemed like forever. Finally a glow started to come over the yellow place, and I was back at the bottom of the cliff.

I flew back from the bottom and saw thousands of holes in the Kindergarten. I didn't see any other gems though, but I saw a ship. It was the Kindergarten ship. This ship was meant to pick up some Kindergarten gems. It looked like it was about to take off, and the Kindergarten wasn't full of gems.

Soon, I saw Pink Diamond. She was with dangerous company. She was talking to the other Diamonds! That was not good. It looked like they were arguing. I listened in.

"I think we should stop the Kindergarten now." Pink Diamond said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"No, Pink Diamond, we need more gems, and this planet has the right requirements to do so." Yellow Diamond said.

"It needs to stop now! I saw it, Yellow Diamond. I saw lives here. Lots of innocent people. We can't just take the life out their planet and kill them!" Pink Diamond said, she was really trying to persuade Yellow Diamond.

"I don't care about any lives here, our race is superior so we have to use the life from this planet even if it kills everything here!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yeah, Pink Diamond. Gems are superior, we could kill this race with just one gem, and we have to do this. We are not shutting down the Kindergarten!" White Diamond yelled, making Pink Diamond wince.

"So, what about you Blue Diamond. Do you really want to kill everything on this planet, even though they were here first? Do you want to be known for complete genocide?" Pink Diamond asked, tears in her eyes.

"I-I. Yes. This planet needs to be used for our purposes. The Kindergarten will live on! We don't care if you like it or not!" Blue Diamond yelled.

"See Pink Diamond, we are going to keep having gem production here. No matter the costs! So take that stupid idea out of your mind!" Yellow Diamond yelled, glaring at Pink Diamond.

"No! I'm going to stay and fight for this planet! No matter the cost! I'm not just going to stand here and let everything die! You will call me Rose Quartz from now on! I don't want to be a Diamond if it means killing innocent people!" Pink Diamond, or Rose retorted.

"Fine, you won't be Diamond anymore. Nor will you be living! Yellow Diamond said, getting ready to fight.

"Wait, Yellow Diamond, let her have her little rebellion. We will kill her then." White Diamond said.

"Fine." Yellow Diamond said, walking to the warp pad, other Diamonds following. "This won't be the last you see of us Rose. Just wait."

"You'll see." Rose said under her breath. She needed to get troops together. I couldn't believe that happened. I decided to walk up to Rose, and ask her what she will do.

"Excuse me." I said looking at her. "I couldn't help but overhear what happened, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have to get gems together for this rebellion. I guess I can see what these people on the ship will think. I know I at least have one gem I can count on. That would be the Pearl assigned to me." Rose said. This is the perfect opportunity to see how long I've been gone.

"What about your Tiger's Eye. I thought all Diamonds had one.

"My Tiger's eye is dead, died about 7 years ago. Some gem must have killed her." Rose said. 7 years? What was I doing? I can't believe it! Rose started to go to the warp pad. Once she warped, I was all alone.

"What am I going to do?" I said to air. "Once she sees I'm a Citrine she'll want nothing to do with me! Why did I even walk over to her? I can't be a part of this. What would she do if she found out I was the one who killed Tiger's Eye?" I didn't know what to do, but all I know is that I couldn't be a part of this. I think there was going to be a huge war. If I was a part of a fighting, and the Diamonds fought, I would be killed.

I started to walk out of the Kindergarten, only hearing the sounds of my footsteps as my walk started to become a run. I ran for an hour at least, until I found a huge tree. I flew up to one of the branches and laid down. This would be a good place to lay low. Soon I felt the nice comfort of sleep go over me.

The next thing I knew I was in the same forest, but all the trees were dead. I looked in front of me and a familiar figure was walking towards me. I tried to walk back, but I couldn't move.

"There you are, little brat. Did you really think you could get away from the inevitable? You aren't anything and you don't deserve to live." A cruel and cold voice said to me. I knew who it was, it was Yellow Diamond. She put her fists together and struck me on the head and I fell to the ground. She kicked me and stepped on my hand. She soon stomped on it, cracking my gem. She kept stomping on it until it was shattered.

I jerked my head up. It was just a dream. I didn't know gems could sleep. I started to hear weapons clashing and explosions. I climbed to the top of the tree I was laying on and I saw a horrible thing. I saw a complete war. I saw big gems and little gems alike, fighting to the death. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but from the looks of it, this had been going on for a while. This war was really close.

I must have been watching for days. I just had a strong desire to fight in that war. It's because I am a fighting gem. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to fight. I ran from the top of the tree and jumped. I flew all the way to the war. I looked around for Rose Quartz. When, I finally found her, she was at what looked like her base. I descended from my flight and approached her.

"Hello, are you Rose Quartz?" I said, trying to be professional. She looked over to me.

"Why yes, I am. Do you work for The Diamond Authority?" Rose asked me.

"No, I am no longer in affiliation with them. I would like to actually fight with you and protect this planet" I responded, remembering why Rose rebelled.

"Good. Come into the tent." Rose said, opening the tent flap. I walked in, in the tent there were two other gems. One was a Pearl by the looks of it, but I didn't know what the other was.

"Pearl, Garnet this a gem that I met outside. She is ready to fight for our cause." Rose said to the two gems. Garnet, remained very stoic. While Pearl was voicing her opinions.

"Are you sure we can trust her? We can't just get gems out of the blue. We don't even know what kind of gem she is?" Pearl said to Rose. She started to talk to me "Now, state what kind of gem you are."

"I-I-um." I said. That's all I could say. I couldn't say what kind of gem I was!

"Pearl, stand down. All that matters is that I know she is trustworthy. You and Garnet go outside while I talk to this new gem." Rose said. Pearl scowled at me as her and Garnet walked out of the tent.

"Now, just tell me what kind of gem you are. I already have an idea, and I promise I won't hurt you." Rose said in a calming voice.

"I'm a Citrine." I said, looking away.

"Wow! You're ancient! How are you still-" Rose said, being cut off by her own thoughts. "You're the one that ran off. When I was still a Diamond."

"Yes, that's true. I have just one question though, how long has this war been going?" I asked.

"5 years at least." Rose said. "You must have fallen asleep. Citrines are gems meant to sleep for a long time." I guess that explained why my regeneration took so long.

"So, you won't shatter me?" I said.

"Of course not, there is no reason to be scared here." Rose said. She called back in Garnet and Pearl.

"So Rose? Are we going to shatter this gem?" Pearl said, summoning her weapon.

"Of course not Pearl. She's on our side" Rose reassured her. Pearl relaxed a bit, and made her weapon disappear.

"Garnet, do you have anything to say about it?" Rose asked the taller gem.

"Welcome to the team" Garnet said to me. I walked over to Pearl.

"Hi. You must be Pearl. You don't seem like you trust gems very easily. That is a very useful skill, but you have to be careful with that. You could iss out on a great gem." I said to Pearl, expecting a conversation.

"What do you know about how I act, and how it affects me?" Pearl said.

"I know because I'm a warrior gem. I know these things." I said, ready to win this argument.

"Fine, but if you step out of line, I will end you." Pearl said. She's a Pearl, she can't take me. I'm a warrior. She should know better. I went to Rose.

"So do we get assigned to fight?" I asked her.

"Yes, but we are on an off day today. Tomorrow, you will fight. You should start training. Choose who to train with, either Garnet or Pearl." Rose said. I knew exactly who I was going to train with, show whose boss.

"I choose Pearl. A good spar would be enough." I said, pointing at Pearl, who scoffed in response. We walked into a little sparring arena, where Rose and Garnet sat down.

"Make sure there is no retreating into gems. Everyone has to be here." Rose said, looking at Pearl and I.

"Got it!" I responded.

"And begin!" Rose shouted.

Pearl stood opposite from me. She made the first move. She summoned her weapon from the gem atop her head. It was a spear, making me think of my own weapon. She gracefully made her way over to me, and started to swing her spear at me. I jumped and kicked her in the head. She stepped back, obviously angered. She started to shoot energy blasts at me, only one actually hit me. It barely hurt. I decided to summon my weapon. I threw my wing up in the air and caught and spun my Bo staff. I charged at Pearl, she braced for impact. I pole vaulted over her and struck her stomach with my weapon. She fell down.

I jumped in the air and started by signature move. I stuck all my limbs out and spun quickly at her. Since she was on the ground, it was easy to hit her. I made my weapon shoot spike balls at her, and they exploded. I kept going and going. I just loved the thrill of battle. I'm showing her that she can't treat me the way she was! Soon I heard yelling.

"Stop! Stop!" Rose and Garnet yelled at once. I descended from my flight and lowered down. Letting the smoke clear away. I saw Pearl, but in a horrible condition. I was horrified at what I had done. Garnet jumped to Pearl, picking her up and walking away. Rose jumped down to me.

"Are you okay? You almost poofed Pearl. I know you are a warrior gem, though lets be a little more careful." Rose said to me. I was looking down. Ashamed of what I had done. I knew it was a little too late to say sorry. I ran to my room in the tent.

Today was the day. The first day I battle. I walked into the main room of the tent. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl were all there, the other gems on our side were resting.

"Okay, time to start our battle for today." Rose said. She started saying battle plans, and making battle strategies. I was half listening though, I was thinking to myself.

' _How could I have done that to Pearl? What kind of monster am I? Maybe I do have a defect.'_

"You clear on the plan?" Rose said looking at me.

"Yes." I said.

"You know, Rose. How come you haven't told us the name of, this gem?" Pearl said, nastily referring to me.

"She prefers to keep it secret Pearl, I know she may have hurt you yesterday in battle, but that's because she is a warrior gem, she knows how to fight.

"Ugh, fine. Just I don't think I can trust her if I don't know her gem." Pearl said, looking away from me. Soon, we went out of the tent, ready to fight. I went with Rose as she fought a Jade gem. Rose summoned her shield and took out her sword. I summoned my Bo staff and was ready to fight.

"Citrine, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Rose said.

"No! I have to help you! You can't fight a Jade gem alone! They are really powerful!" I yelled.

"That's my point, she could kill you!" Rose yelled. We continued to quarrel, until I saw I horrible sight. I sword went right through Rose, causing her to retreat to her gem.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, charging at the Jade gem. I was going to kill her. I put the Rose Quartz gem in my pocket and charged at Jade. I couldn't remember much after that. I remembered fighting her and a bright light emitting from me, and I shattered her gem. Though, what happened next wasn't so fun.

"Guys." I said as I walked in the tent. Pearl and Garnet were sitting down. "Rose is regenerating."

"What? Why? What happened? Where's her gem?" Pearl asked. I pulled her gem out of my pocket and explained how she got poofed.

"You… did this to her! If you just did what she said, we wouldn't be in this mess! You got her to retreat into her gem! This is all because of you!" Pearl yelled.

"I think it's best if you leave us alone for a while." Garnet said. I walked to my room in the tent. _'How could I do this?'_ is all that ran through my mind.

After a few hours, Rose came back. She talked to Pearl and Garnet. I just sat in my room, in the dark. Soon, Rose came in.

"You know, it's okay. Pearl shouldn't have yelled like that and I'm sorry for that." Rose said.

"It's not that," I said, lying. "It's just I got you poofed. How am I supposed to live with that? I could have killed you!"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Rose said, walking out of the room. It was not fine, how was it supposed to be fine? I couldn't do anything right. I almost got our leader killed! Not to mention got yelled at by Pearl, and told to go away by Garnet. What a horrible first day of battle.

A few days after, it was time to battle again. I had made a few more mistakes like a few days ago this week, but I hoped not today. I went to go walk out of the tent. As soon as I walked out, a Jet gem charged at me, tackling me on the ground. I got up and summoned my weapon. Jet went in front of me. I attack first, try to impale Jet with my Bo staff. I managed to impale her once, obviously weakening her. She summoned her weapon from the gem on her chest, a morning star. She swung it at me, almost hitting me. I dodged in time and charged at her and kicked her in the face. She stumbled back and threw her weapon at me. I ducked, but the weapon had hit the top of my head.

"Look at you, you can't fight. You are worthless. You must be a non-fighting gem. You don't belong here. I can't wait to shatter you, I will laugh so hard. You little brat." Jet said. I wasn't just mad at this comment. No, I was angry, infuriated, she just said the wrong thing to the wrong gem.

"You think I can't fight! Just you wait!" I yelled. I summoned my Bo staff and made it grow. I swung it at her head many times, almost landing each shot. She stumbled, losing balance. I did my signature move and spread my limbs wide. Once in a spinning formation, I made her fall to the ground.

"This is what you get for calling me brat! You aren't going to treat me like this anymore!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes. My anger just exploded, and from out of nowhere, a yellow blast came from me. It hit Jet and exploded. I shot spike balls form my weapon, and watched the explosion. Then, I swung my weapon many, many times, where Jet was. I didn't even know if she retreated to her gem yet. I didn't care, I was going to kill her. I let the smoke clear away, and there it was, a Jet gem. I put my foot over it, and smashed the gem. It shattered into many pieces. I used my weapon to shoot exploding spike balls from it, and they exploded.

I completed my mission. Jet was dead. I cooled myself down before heading back to the tent. The other gems were inside.

"There you are!" Rose said. For some reason, she sounded angry.

"Where were you? We finished up our battles, and then this huge gem started fighting us! We almost died! We needed you! Where were you?" Pearl screamed at me. They almost died? It was my fault?

"I thought you were going to be there." Garnet said, stoic as ever.

"What do you mean? I was out there, fighting for my life! Maybe if you all wouldn't just complain you would be fine!" I yelled back.

"We didn't mean to offend you." Rose said. "You just went out of the plan."

"Well I'm sorry. I was fighting a Jet gem and ended up shattering her." I said.

"You did what?" Garnet said, a little anger in her voice.

"What are you? An idiot? We were going to take her to our side! She was almost there! She would have been a useful ally! Now you just killed her! You are just a defective gem not able to do anything right! First you almost kill me, then you put Rose in danger, then you disobeyed an order, went out of the plan, and now you just lost us a very powerful ally! You just can't do anything! You're reckless behavior has gotten us nothing but trouble!" Pearl screamed. I was appalled. There was no way I would spare that Jet gem. Not after the way she treated me.

"You're recklessness has affected the whole team. You need to learn to follow orders and have respect. You aren't being shown to have any of that right now." Garnet said. She was really mad at me.

"You have been trying, yes, but I think you need to work on following orders better. Remember, we need to save this planet." Rose said. That was the last straw. They all thought I had made a mistake, that I was defective.

"No! I can't why do you all think I'm just a mistake! I'm trying to do things right! I'm not perfect though to you guys! I could have a defect maybe, but is that my fault! I'm trying to give it my all for you guys!" I yelled. I started to summon my weapon.

"Citrine! Stop!" Rose yelled. She immediately put her hand to her mouth. "Citrine…" She just crushed me. She broke one of her biggest promises to me. She said my name. I couldn't, I wouldn't…

"She's a Citrine! How could you put her on a team with us, Rose! No wonder she's endangered us all!" Pearl screamed.

"Rose, get out of here! She has to be shattered. Citrines aren't good gems." Garnet said. I was heartbroken. These people I thought I could trust, just flipped over to the other side.

"How could you? You broke our biggest promise Rose!" I yelled. I ran outside the tent. I summoned my weapon. I started to shoot exploding spike balls from it. Some of them hit Garnet and Pearl, who ran outside to attack me. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and started to run at me, I flew up and fell down with a two-legged kick to her head. She got back up launched her gauntlets at me. I went in between them and started to do my special move. I stuck my limbs out and started spinning towards her. I kicked and punched her in the face every time. She soon fell to the ground.

Pearl started to attack me with her spear. I grabbed it and pulled it toward me, Pearl with it, I punched her in the face as she came close. This is the kind of battle I liked. Doing it to these traitors made it all feel better.

"Now, do you really think you could face me? I hate you! You deserve to die with all the misery you've inflicted on me. Soon a yellow light came onto my palms. I put my palms together and shot the energy blast at Pearl. I kept shooting until I hit her. I kept hitting her over and over again. I stopped when I found her lying on the ground.

"This is what you get! Calling me defective, yelling at me! I will never be treated like this again!" I yelled. I was about to hit Pearl when a shield hit my arm. I looked to the side. It was Rose. She was holding a chest.

"Citrine! I don't want to fight you!" Rose said.

"Well too bad, this is what you get! You and your teammates treating me this way! I've been betrayed!" I yelled. Garnet and Pearl started to get up, they jumped side my side to Rose. I made a huge energy blast from my hands and shot it at them. They all clumsily jumped out of the way.

"I'm Citrine! And you can't treat me this way anymore!" I yelled, readying another blast. I shot it at Rose this time. She summoned her shield. She signaled Pearl and Garnet to come up to her. Soon, they were all holding that chest. I started to feel a pull to that chest. I tried to get away but Garnet, Pearl, and Rose were all using their strength to pull me in. As I came closer I sung my Bo staff at all of their heads, hurting each one. I started to get trapped in the chest. I tried to escape the pull, but there was no way. I just let it pull me in.

All three gems dropped the chest. There was now a Citrine gem at the front of the chest.

"I can't believe that happened. She was an unstable gem. Maybe one day she can be free." Rose said, bubbling the chest.

A/N: This is long because this is my first fic. Hope you like it so far!


	2. In The Chest

Citrine Part 2

I looked around. Where was I? I was in a dark place. I got up and started to walk around. I walked until I felt a hard wall of some sort. I tried to see if I could walk around it, but no avail. I tried to summon my Bo staff, but nothing came. Maybe I could get out if I remembered why I was here.

"Let's see. I remember attacking those gems. It was because that one called me a defect, and the two others thought I wasn't doing a good job at anything, and the tallest one, Rose broke her promise. Then they went to attack me. I remember getting pulled into a chest. That's it! My gem, it's on the front of the chest! Making me unable to regenerate. Those traitors trapper me in here!" I said out loud to no one in particular. Now what was I going to do? I soon saw a light coming from the other side of my prison. It was keyhole shaped. Oh great, so it's almost like I'm in the chest. I knew that that is not how these things worked. Usually in a gem prison, your gem powers whatever your prison is.

I walked towards the light. When I got there, I looked out of it. I was in the tent. I was surrounded by a pink force field of sorts. The tent looked broken, barely able to keep itself up anymore. I tried to come out of the keyhole, but it was too small. I tried to shapeshift, but it didn't work. I tried to hit the wall, but I was trapped. Soon I heard voices.

"Rose, this war is almost over! We are winning! Homeworld's forces are leaving!" A gem said. I remembered that voice. It was that horrible gem Pearl talking to Rose.

"Yes, by tomorrow they should be gone. After 1000 years of war, we will be done. This planet will be saved!" Rose said. How long have I been in here? Probably a long time. I heard an explosion. It made the tent move. Soon I saw many gems fighting at the tent. The tent started to move.

"Oh no! The tent!" Rose said. Garnet came over to her.

"There is no time for that now, we have many gems to fight." Garnet said. So I guess they didn't care about me then, about how maybe I could die if this tent fell off the cliff it was on. The tent started to fall, me with it. It fell all the way to the bottom of the cliff. There was water at the bottom so that was good. Soon I saw that the water was moving. It moved out to an ocean. The tent floated somewhere else, as I just floated along the water. I looked out of the keyhole. I was in the middle of the ocean! I just sat and waited. Maybe someone would find this chest. I must have been tired, because I fell asleep.

When I looked around again I was still in the chest, but I was at the battle site. Gems were fighting everywhere. I saw explosions of all kinds. Soon I saw something come towards me. It was some sort of blast. It hit the chest dead on cracking my gem. I was in so much pain, I wanted to be let out of the chest.

I woke up with a shake. I realized I was still in the chest. I looked outside the keyhole again. I don't know how long it had been, and I couldn't tell because I was still in the ocean. Tis left me with my own thoughts.

 _'What to do, what to do? I'm still stuck in this chest. I have no one to talk to either. Being the last Citrine is already hard enough, but now I'm lonely. I need someone to talk to. I'm going to go insane if I just sit here. If I do get freed, what would I do? I don't have a home. Homeworld wants me dead, those gems want me dead. Am I the only one who doesn't want me dead? Maybe I should have stayed in that room and gotten shattered. This is a fate worse than death.'_ I thought. It was so painstakingly lonely in that chest. I longed for someone to talk to.

I looked down, I realized that I was very beat up. I couldn't retreat into my gem because I was stuck. I tried to clean myself up. I at least was able to clean up my clothes. The cuts and bruises would just go away on their own. I sat and put my knees together. I was going to be stuck in here a long time. I might get freed though, I kept my hopes up.

I got up again, and walked around. I started thinking to myself again.

 _'I bet those gems don't even know what it's like to be a prisoner in an object. I can't do anything. All I can do is just sit alone. If I ever get out I'll give them hell! They trapped me in here! All alone. I thought I could be nice to them. Oh well, my fault for being so trustworthy. There is no use for that much trust anymore. I thought I was a nice gem. Look where that had gotten me now. I could have finished those gems. Then, I would be free. I never have been free to be me. First I had to train, then fight, then flee, and then be part of a team. Now I'm a prisoner. Will I ever truly be free? That's all I've ever wanted. I just can't do anything anymore.'_ I sighed. I walked back t the keyhole and looked out. I was still drifting in the ocean.

I sat back down and cried. I don't know how long I did, but I just did. I couldn't stand to be alone. That's just how I am. I can't be alone for long. That's one of the reasons I joined that war. Being alone is something I can't do. How am I supposed to fix that? Those stupid gems. I will kill them!

I need to breathe. I took a deep breath. No use getting mad now. You know, I don't remember Citrines getting mad easily. That's it, it's true, and I have a defect. I act differently from every gem. No wonder Yellow Diamond called me a defect. Now what?

I stood up again. I was tired of being a prisoner. I might be freed soon. I hoped. I thought about how I could have offered those gems kindness. How I did actually.

 _'I offered those stupid gems my services and kindness. This is what they do? I'm kind. At least I think I am. I helped them to win the war. Isn't that being kind? I think it is. Do I even know what true kindness is? What am I saying? Of course I do! Kindness is when you help someone. Exactly. I was taught that and it seems right. I'm a kind gem.'_ I thought. Though did I actually know kindness? I decided to lay down and go to sleep.

I woke up. It was a dreamless night. My hopes for getting freed started to diminish. I also started to get really bored.

 _'This is so boring. I wish I had a ball or something.'_ I thought. Soon enough, a ball appeared. I didn't question it. I was so happy that I actually had something to do. I decided to wish for me to know what day it was. I realized that I had been in her for 2500 years. What a long time of being alone. I threw the ball at the other side of the chest and it came back. I kept doing that for a while. Being in that chest so long took its toll on me. I started to feel more and more insecure.

 _'What if I can get out of here? What if I'm just not strong enough, not good enough? I deserve to be in here. I've killed so many gems. What if I wasn't supposed to? I have a defect anyway. Maybe I should be shattered. I think everyone would like that better. I came from a factory. I can be replaced. I'm not worth anything if no one has even bothered to look for me yet.'_ I thought. Being alone for 2500 was driving me mad. Though the fact no one had looked for me and that I have a defect still stand.

I looked out of the keyhole. I only saw ocean. I want to fight. I need to fight. I'm a warrior. I can't fight though. Being in this chest has brought me nothing but misery. That pink force field is still around the chest. Reminding me of that terrible day that brought be in here. I hate those gems! They deserve to die dammit! I want to fight so much. That's what I was made for after all. For some reason fighting is all I can think of. I punch the chest. I don't know how long I was but I was.

"I want out! Let me out! I want to be free! I can't take it anymore! LET ME OUT!" I yelled. I started to sob as my punches to the chest got weaker and weaker until I stopped completely. I started to just shut down. I had lost all hope. No one cares for me, I was just going to drift in this ocean forever.

After many years of laying on the ground I finally got back up. I found that it had now been 3000 years I've been trapped. I thought about how nice it would be to see someone again. See another gem. I've been dying of loneliness. I want to fight, I want to be let out, I want to see something other than darkness and ocean. I miss being able to talk to someone. Hearing comforting words to make me feel better. Those gems took it away from me. Those accursed gems. Damn them all!

 _'I need to talk to someone, something, I've tried to wish for a person, but it didn't work. I want to be free. I want to talk to someone. When will this torture end! I've learned my lesson! Set me free!'_ I thought to myself. I won't ever be free. I can't be free. My hopes for getting out had vanished.

Soon I couldn't take it. I was in there for 4000 years then. I was worthless. No one looked for me, and no one ever will. I was so worthless. No one wanted me, or this chest. I was nothing.

 _'I'm going to be here forever. Though why would anyone want me. I'm a chest now. No one needs chests.'_ I thought. I started to go really crazy. I was thinking I was the chest.

Soon, it was 4500 years I was in the chest. Though, I'm not in the chest. I am the chest. I'm one with the chest.

 _'I've been in here so long. I'm not trapped in the chest, a prisoner. I am the chest. My gem powers this chest. I am part of the chest now. I will never be freed, so of course I'm part of the chest. I want out. I want to be free and fight again, but I can't. I am part of this chest now. I have a defect, and many flaws. No one wants this chest and therefore no one wants me. I tried looking on the bright side, but I can't anymore.'_ I thought. I lost all hope. I would never be free. 4500 years in here took its toll. I eventually stopped this crazy talk, but then I had a break down.

I looked up. I had been in here 5000 years. I went crazy.

"I want someone to talk to! I need to have someone to talk to! I want out! Let me free! This is torture! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, banging on the chest wall. My screams became whispers, and my bangs became taps. I shut down.

This is why I can't be alone. I don't even know how long I've been thinking and sleeping. I decided to try and have hope. So I looked out the keyhole and found myself drifting towards a beach.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little out of whack. I just wanted something to separate the part where she gets trapped, to where she gets freed. I thought maybe a chapter of her drifting into insanity might work. This is also me trying to get next chapter set up. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Finally freed

Citrine Part 3

I floated to the beach. Yes, civilization! Maybe someone can free me! I was so excited. I've been in here for 5000 years. I needed out. I folated in front of this beach house that was on a statue. I wonder what is going on inside.

"Amethyst? I think my room is getting too full. Do you know how to fix that?" Steven asked. Amethyst was looking in the refrigerator.

"Sure, dude. Let me just get some of my stuff to demonstrate." Amethyst said, going to her room. Pearl came in to th beach house from the door.

"Steven! Your room is a mess. Here, I'll help you." Pearl said, starting to move things around. After a while, the room is clean, with a box of stuff Steven can give away.

"Pearl, I don't want to give this stuff away. I like it." Steven said.

"Steven there is no reason for you to have 20 things on your bed. 5 is enough." Pearl said. "Now go and guve stuff away to your friends."

"Fine." Steven said, obviously saddened. He walked outside.

"Hey Steven! I got my stuff for you!" Amethyst said, coming out of the temple.

"Amethyst! What is the meaning of this?" Pearl said. Her and Amethyst started to argue.

"It's so hot." Steven said setting down the pile. "Ugh… I don't want to do this. Maybe I'll take a break and walk around." Steven started to walk around. He decided to look around, maybe he'll find some coins. Something caught his eye.

"Hey! What's this?" Steven said, picking up something with both his hands. "A chest! Great! Now I don't have to get rid of this stuff!" A person! They can free me. I'll just have to earn his trust. He started to place stuff in my prison.

"There! All done!" Steven said,closing the lid of the chest. "Oh wait! I want to give that one book to Connie!" Steven opened up the chest.

"Huh? Where did everything go? I need that book." Steven said. I looked around I saw the stuff, this must have been how my prison worked. I picked up the only book in the pile. I pushed it out of the keyhole.

"Hey, there it is! That is so weird! I have to show the gems! After I give this book to Connie though." Steven said, picking up my portable prison. "Hmmm, I have to test this out. I want my old pillow." I looked around. I found the old thing, it was very worn out and had stains on it. I pushed it through the keyhole.

"There it is! It's like the chest knows what I need! What if it can hold everything? No, don't get distracted, I have to give this book to Connie." Steven said. This was at least close to having someone to talk to. Soon, I can get him to let me out. Steven walked all the way to Connie's house, stopping to mess with the chest a few times. Steven had finally gotten to her house after many minutes.

"Connie, you home?" Steven asked. Who was this Connie? Probably his friend. I felt like running around. Two people in one day to talk to, or at least interact with. I have been so lonely, that having this day happen is the best thing ever. Soon a girl a little taller than Steven with dark skin and dark brown hair walked out.

"Oh, hey Steven! What is that you have?" The girl asked.

"Hi Connie. Which do you mean, the chest or the book?" Steven asked.

"I mean both." Connie answered.

"Well the book is for you, and this is a chest I found! It's awesome!" Steven said, handing Connie the book. He set my little prison down.

"So watch this." He said opening the lid. "Can I have one of my Guy action figures?" I looked around. I saw two little figures. I decided these were probably those figures that he talked about. I pushed it through the keyhole.

"See Connie! There it is!" Steven said with excitement in his voice.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You have to show the gems. I feel like it's some sort of gem thing." Connie said. I wondered who these gems are.

"Yeah! Pearl would love this!" Steven said. I grimaced at the name. He couldn't be talking about… no, no. Definitely not. I need to be out now. I just have to get his attention. Steven started walking back.

"Wait until the gems see you!" Steven said. I needed a way to talk to him. I remembered how I could make things appear in here. I thought of some pieces of paper and a pencil. I wrote 'I can't wait.' on it. I pushed it through the keyhole. Steven heard something come from the chest.

"What's this?" Steven said reading the note. "Whoa. That's so weird. It's like you can hear me. Maybe this is a weird gem thing." I wrote another note. 'It is.' I pushed it through the keyhole.

"Again?" Steven said, looking at the next note I wrote. "You answered me again! This is so cool! The gems are going to love this." I decided to ask him a question. 'Who are these gems?' I wrote. I pushed it through the keyhole. I needed to know who I was being taken to.

"Oh, I'm taking you to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They handle gem stuff because they are gems. I'm one too, but I'm just half gem." Steven said. Garnet and Pearl? No, I can't be taken to them. I wonder who this Amethyst gem was. I decided to sit it out. He asked me a few more questions on the walk to the gems. We finally got there.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Steven said, pushing the door open to the beach house. "I found this chest on the beach, and I put stuff in it, and it disappeared, and then it came back when I said, it's just so awesome!" I saw three gems sitting there. Those two damned gems Garnet and Pearl, and this other one, I think her name is Amethyst.

"Steven, care to explain thoroughly?" Pearl said.

"Okay, so I was walking on the beach with all that stuff you wanted me to get rid of, and I saw this chest. I decided to put my stuff in the chest, I looked back in the chest to find everything missing! I wanted something back, and it just appeared! I also said things to the chest, and it answered me!" Steven explained to the gems. Amethyst looked confused, but Garnet and Pearl just looked weird. Like they knew about my prison, but couldn't remember.

"Well, we should probably do some tests on this chest." Pearl said. I couldn't let that happen! I started to write a note. 'Please don't let that happen!' I pushed it through the keyhole.

"Wait! It's saying something! It doesn't want you to test it!" Steven said. Good, he cared.

"Steven, it can't want that. A chest can't hear things. You probably found something that messed with your mind." Pearl said. I knew I needed to come out of the chest then. I decided to go for it. 'Let me out.' I wrote. I was getting desperate.

"Wait Pearl! It's saying something again!" Steven said. He read my note. "It wants to be let out."

"Steven, I don't think anything can be let out of that chest." Garnet said. I needed to get Steven outside, the gems would never let him do it inside. 'Go outside, I'll give you instructions on how to free me from there.' I pushed the note through the keyhole.

"It wants me to go outside! I'm gonna do it!" Steven said. He ignored what the gems said and ran outside. "What do I do now? I might get in big trouble." I wrote a new note. 'Pull the gem on the front of the chest.' I pushed the new note through the keyhole. Finally! I will be free!

"Steven!" I heard Garnet yell. I hope Steven does this soon. Those gems will make sure I'm never free if they catch him.

"Okay!" Steven said, I felt him pulling on my gem. Yes! Soon, he was able to get it out. My gem fell on the ground and started to glow. I will be free! The chest turned to dust. My gem floated up in the air. I felt my body start to come back. Soon the glow came off of me. My clothes, the feeling of the ground, the cool air, I was back!

"Thank you! I am free! Those accursed gems will pay!" I said. I turned to Steven, who looked only a little confused.

"Just like Lapis. You were trapped, like Lapis! What is your name?" Steven exclaimed. I think I can trust him.

"I'm Citrine. Thanks for freeing me. You are the only person I've talked to in 5000 years. Now to find the gems who trapped me."

"I doubt you will be able to find them. All the Homeworld gems left long ago." Steven said.

"Oh no, Steven. It was-" I was cut off by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl running to Steven and I.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled. She looked at me along with Pearl.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Amethyst asked.

"It doesn't matter, Amethyst. Protect Steven, we'll deal with her!" Pearl said. Amethyst jumped to Steven.

"Wait! Guys don't!" Steven yelled, trying to persuade the gems.

"You two! You trapped me in here! You made me float alone in the damn ocean for 5000 years!" I yelled. It was time. I can shatter them now.

"There is a reason for that you know! I can't believe we have to deal with you again!" Pearl said. I summoned my weapon. I went straight for her. She summoned her spear. I stop on top of by Bo staff and made it grow. I jumped off and put my hands together. I shot an energy blast. After it exploded, I kicked her from the air. When I finally touched the ground, Pearl was laying down in a crater.

"What's happening?" Steven asked. He was so oblivious. He didn't know anything.

"Steven! Get out of here!" Garnet yelled. She summoned her gauntlets. She charged at me. She stuck her fist out and nearly landed a punch on me, but I ducked. As soon as she was over me, I kicked her from below. I jumped back up as she did as well. I summoned my Bo staff and shot spike balls at her. None of them landed, except one. It exploded on impact. It knocked her back, but she kept coming. I decided to try a new move I learned in the chest. I put all my limbs together and jumped up. I started to spin really fast and I forced myself to come down fast as well. I was able to hit Garnet dead on. The move didn't work as much as I wanted it to, but it did its job. Garnet fell back.

Soon Pearl got back up, and so did Garnet. The came running at me. I wished that there would be two of me. I could face both of them at once. I started to get ready to attack, until Pearl asked a weird question.

"Why are there two of you?" Pearl pointed out. I looked next to me. There it was. A clone of me! Not anyone shapeshifting, but just me. My clone started to attack Garnet. I went in to attack Pearl. I summoned my Bo staff and shot spike balls at her. The exploded as they landed. I swung my Bo staff at her, landing most of the shots. She started to shoot energy blasts from her spear. I few hit me. I hurt only a little. I came in a punched Pearl right in the face. I tried to make another clone of me. This was getting tedious. Soon there was another of me. They started to fight Pearl.

"So, do you still think I'm defective? That I'm just a mistake?" I said, talking to Garnet and Pearl. My clones were beating them.

"Anyway, where is that other gem Rose? The one who got the idea of putting me in that damn prison!" I asked. Soon Steven came up to me. It seems Amethyst couldn't contain him.

"Why do you want my mom? Why are you fighting the gems?" He asked. He was so naïve. Soon Garnet started yelling.

"Steven! Get away from her!" Garnet yelled. She started running towards me. Pearl soon followed.

"Wait! Stop!" Steven said. He summoned a shield. Rose's shield. How? Why did Rose look like this? How come he was nice to me, but that damn Rose didn't.

"You… you have her shield! You have her gem! You have that horrible gems gem!" I yelled looking at Steven. I was so confused.

"Guys! Stop fighting! This is just like with Lapis! I don't want that to happen again." Steven said. How come he doesn't know anything?

"Don't you know what happened? You have Rose's gem. You should know what she did to me!" I said.

"I don't! Neither does Amethyst! Garnet, Pearl! What happened?" Steven said.

"Steven, she is unstable. We had to get rid of her. End of story. Now let us finish what we started." Pearl said, summoning her spear.

"Pearl! Don't! Please." Steven said, almost begging.

"Steven I can't." Pearl said.

"Yeah Pearl, lay off." Amethyst said, finally talking.

"Amethyst! You're taking her side?" Pearl said. I just stood as they argued.

"Not necessarily. I think I understand where she's coming from a little bit. She feels as if though you think she is defective and a mistake. Sound like someone you know? I just think we shouldn't fight her." Amethyst said. I couldn't believe his gem. She was sticking up for me?

"Amethyst! Why would you say that! I-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet.

"Amethyst is right. We should give her a chance. When she fought us she was mad, and now she's coming out and fighting us because we trapped her in the chest." Garnet said. I couldn't believe it. Neither could Pearl.

"Garnet! How could you say that? She is attacking us!" Pearl said. Why was she so persistent?

"Pearl, please don't." Steven said. Pearl finally gave in.

"Fine." Pearl said. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Nowhere. I don't have a home. I couldn't tell you why. Too long of a story to go through." I said.

"Won't you stay with us?" Steven said.

"I can't, Steven. These gems and I aren't friends." I said. I couldn't stay with him. It would be horrible. Soon, Amethyst came up to me.

"Would you, like to stay with us?" Amethyst asked. Wow, they both want me to tay with them. They were both nice to me, maybe this could work. Being stuck in that chest alone made me realize something. I need someone or something to talk to. This is my chance!

"Sure." I said.

"Yes!" Amethyst and Steven said simultaneously.

 **A/N: Now Citrine's free. I decided to do an enemy in the home type situation, but Citrine starts taking a liking to Steven and Amethyst. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon. School is starting and I'm just a busybody so yeah. I hope you like the story so far!**


	4. A Nice Talk

Citrine Part 4

"Absolutely not! We already spared her life, that's it! She is not a good gem, she can't live with us! Are you crazy?" Pearl yelled. Steven had just proposed the idea of me living with them to Pearl. I agreed only a little bit. I don't think I could live with them. Though if it made the gem who stuck up for me, and the gem who befriended me happy, then I'll do it.

"But Pearl! She won't do anything. She was just confused!" Steven said. This little boy was so nice.

"You are just like your mom, Steven. We can't let her live with us! That would be ridiculous." Pearl said.

"Pearl, maybe we should let it happen, see what will happen, she might be able to help us on missions. If she steps out of line, then her gem is going to end up in a bubble." Garnet said. I did not want to get trapped again.

"Garnet! Are you serious? Do you even remember what happened 5000 years ago?" Pearl said. Amethyst walked over to her.

"Pearl, that was 5000 years ago. It's now. You know, we probably need all the help we can get. You know, since Homeworld is probably coming." Amethyst said.

"Uh-uh. You both huh? Well, I guess if I have to. She can stay." Pearl said, finally giving in.

"Yes!" Steven said. I didn't show much emotion. This process just happened so fast. Soon I was moved in, I could either be in Amethyst's or Steven's room. Amethyst's room was a bit appalling. There does not need to be piles of junk everywhere. I took Steven's. If I wanted to sleep, I would sleep on the couch.

Soon enough, night came. I started hearing crickets, cicadas, and the eventual waves coming in. All the gems had already gone to their rooms and Steven and I were in his.

"So Citrine, goodnight. I have to sleep. I guess I can fill you in on that later." Steven says, yawning. He put his head down on his pillow with a tan blanket over him. I sat down on the couch that was in his beach house. Soon enough, I heard snoring, a sure sign the kid was asleep. I walked out onto the beach and put my head on my knees.

"Well, I guess I'm accepted now. I just can't slip up. I'm such a screw up though, how will I be able to do this?" I said to myself. I felt confused. I was thrown back into the grid. I was in a chest, I saw nothing more than darkness and ocean for centuries. Now, I am back with a team of gems. The waves crash against the rocks around the beach.

"Maybe I'm just hard on myself. Again, another flaw, maybe I should make a list. I need to just think. This beach is strangely calming…" I say, dozing into thought. I see some stars flicker and I see the moon. The moon is very bright and full. I wish I could be so complete with no flaws. I have a defect, and so many flaws.

Soon I hear the door to the beach house open, I don't look to see whose coming. I hear footsteps. They start getting louder until they are too hard to ignore anymore. I look beside me. It was the purple gem, Amethyst.

"Hey." She said. She sat in the same position I was in. She seemed a bit melancholy.

"Hello. Is something wrong? You seem a bit down." I said. She looked at me, then looked back down.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I think you need to say your problems before I do." Amethyst said. I felt like crying, I started to spill out all of my feelings.

"I'm a Citrine. All of them are meant to be broken, I managed to escape, but was it worth it? After I joined the Crystal Gems the first time, they didn't seem to like me. Rose broke a big promise and I went berserk. I was trapped in a chest for 5000 years. I came out and now I'm here. Amethyst, the problem is, I have a defect, there is no one else like me, and I'm just so flawed." I said. I looked over to her, she stared back at me.

"I may not be the last of my kind of gem, but I know how you feel. I'm from the Kindergarten, a place the rest of the gems hate. I hate myself for it! I feel so flawed and insecure." Amethyst said.

"I guess we are two peas in a pod." I said, trying to lighten the mood. I looked back out onto the ocean.

"The worst part of it is, I don't think the gems trust me fully. I've heard them talk before they said I'm on the brink of corruption." Amethyst said. She started to tear up.

"It's okay. I guess it's nice we are similar, we can talk to each other." I said. "What brought you out here anyway?"

"I went in to get a midnight snack, and as you were missing. I looked out of the window and saw you." Amethyst said.

"I'm glad you came out. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Why did you stick up for me anyway? No one has ever done that before." I said. I looked down and picked up a handful of sand. I let it fall through my hand.

"Well, I felt as though I could sympathize with you." Amethyst said. She looked at me. I looked at her.

"Do you know how hard it is? Being out of place?" I asked, looking back down. It took a while for Amethyst to answer, as if she was deciding what to say.

"Yes. I don't feel like I fit in with the rest of the gems. I wouldn't have wanted to be made if it meant this." Amethyst said. "Do you…want to go around town? It's nice to see it at night, it's pretty cool."

"Sure." I said. I flew up and descended down. The sand felt so weird, even if I was wearing boots. Amethyst stood up. We started walking towards the town. It was a town on the boardwalk. A few lights were on, but only the street lights. Some were flickering with a little bit of sound.

"The town is called Beach City. That's where Steven usually goes. It's called the Big Donut." Amethyst said, pointing at the building. I looked over nd saw a little shop.

"This place looks very cozy." I said looking around. Amethyst showed me around. She showed me Funland, some houses, where her friend Vidalia lived, Fish Stew Pizza, and many more places. We started walking towards Beach Citywalk Fries.

"And this is where Steven and I bang on the counter for fry bits." Amethyst said. "Hey want to see something cool?" Amethyst said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked. We started walking towards some abandoned warehouse. There was light emitting from it. We walked inside. There seemed to be some sort of wrestling match going on.

"I used to come here and fight as the Purple Puma. Garnet and Pearl didn't want me to though." Amethyst told me. She looked a little glum.

"Do you want to do it now?" I asked Amethyst, trying to cheer her up. She looked at me with stars in her eyes. We stepped out for a moment. She started to shapeshift. She shapeshifted into a mich taller version of herself in a wrestling suit with lots of hair.

"Do you want to do it too?" Amethyst asked. I thought about it. It sounded fun.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, then shapeshift into some wrestler!" Amethyst said. I felt a glow come around me, it had been awhile since I had done this. I gave myself many muscles and became a little taller. I had a wrestling suit on, but I actually looked like a girl. My hair was wilder and I looked like a professional wrestler. I gave myself the name the Yellow Yeller. It wasn't the best name, but I needed one. We came into the warehouse.

"It seems like we have surprise guests! The Purple Puma and…" The announcer paused. Amethyst went up to him and told him my name. "And the Yellow Yeller! Let them step into the ring!" Amethyst and I walked into the ring. Everyone's eyes were focused on us, and so were the lights. We started to circle around each other.

"Begin!" The announcer said. Amethyst went straight for me. I moved and grabbed her. I threw her into the air and jumped. I elbowed her into the ground. She was down for five seconds. She got back up and went to grab me, she had a smile on her face so this wasn't serious. I jumped and fell down hands up. I smashed Amethyst into the ground.

After a few seconds, she got up and tackled me. We started to struggle to try to get each other on the ground. I don't know how long we were fighting, but I ended up finally winning. After we left, we laughed a lot.

"I haven't had that much fun in centuries!" I said. We started walking back to the temple.

"That was a good fight. We should probably get back before the gems start nagging." Amethyst said. I agreed, I didn't want them on my case. Once we got close to the temple, I heard crickets. Amethyst and I paused for a while. We looked out onto the beach. We started to talk on the beach.

"So that was Beach City huh?" I asked.

"Yep." Amethyst said.

"We should probably get back. I don't want them to find us gone." I said.

"Sure." Amethyst said, seeming a little downhearted. The sun started to come up as we went inside the beach house. Amethyst went into her room into the temple and I went back to couch. I heard a muffled voice.

"There you are! You need to stop sneaking out t night! What if there is a night mission?" Pearl said as Amethyst's door opened. Pearl and Amethyst walked out.

"We were just going to have some fun Pearl, lay off." Amethyst said, obviously not paying much attention to Pearl.

"Well, that's not good. You guys seem like a horrible fit. I don't think you guys should go out at night." Pearl said. I kept watching. I hid myself a little bit as a shapeshifted into a toy. Steven's room was a mess.

"Why do you keep acting like my mom? I don't have a mom! Why can't I just do what I want to! I happen to like Citrine. We are very similar." Amethyst said, proud of her vocabulary.

"Well I-I." Pearl said, storming out of the room into her room. I came back to my normal form.

"Citrine! How much did you see?" Amethyst asked.

"All of it. I really don't understand Pearl's problem." I said.

"Finally someone who gets it! I have my own opinion and I want to do things I want to!" Amethyst said, getting some food from the fridge.

"I don't see what's so wrong with that though." I said. I sat down on the couch, thinking about how Pearl is.

"Was Pearl always like this?" Amethyst asked me. "Before Rose passed on she was a lot nicer, how about when you first were a Crystal Gem?" I thought about the question, and how Pearl treated me. Memories flashed in my mind about the first time I sparred with her, and when she called me defective and a mistake.

"To me, yes. She was never nice to me. When Rose didn't say what gem I was, she just hated me. I had made a few mistakes after, angering her to the point of calling me defective, reckless, and a mistake." I said. I grimaced at those memories. I looked down and tried to push the memories away. They kept coming back.

"That says a lot." Amethyst said, sitting next to me.

"But, I should be happy that I'm getting a second chance, even though I'm defective and mistake." I said, starting to look away as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't be like that. You are awesome. You are a great gem, you actually sympathized with me, which is great." Amethyst said, trying to comfort me. She's right. Before the sun came up all the way, I said one last statement.

"Yeah, everything's going to be fine." I said.


	5. Old Memories, New Mistakes

Citrine Part 5

"Okay everyone, it seems we are going to have to go to an abandoned gem base. There are some artifacts we have to gather so we can make sure Homeworld doesn't come back." Pearl said. The Crystal Gems and I were sitting in the middle of Steven's room. The floor was room temperature, and seemed to be starting to spit apart. I tried to move the wood together, but it was useless.

"What do these artifacts have to do with anything anyway?" Amethyst said. She looked really bored with the whole situation.

"Amethyst! I have told you three times! These artifacts can be used for communication and tracking to Homeworld. They can track us down or worse!" Pearl yelled. Amethyst looked like she finally got it.

"What am I supposed to do? I am certainly not a Crystal Gem. I'm just staying here for now." I said. I was not a Crystal Gem. Never will I be so deceived again. I don't have much of a desire to protect this hunk of blue and green rock anyway.

"Citrine can go with us. It would be good to have more support. There are probably dozens of gem monsters out there." Garnet said. She really wanted to test me, didn't she? See if I was trustworthy. I see what she's playing at.

"Garnet!" There is no way Citrine can go with us! It's just too risky, not to mention Steven is going to be there." Pearl said, whispering the last part. She looked over at Steven, who was sitting happily on the splintery floor.

"That's always how it's going to work Pearl. I have looked with my Future Vision and all I see is her coming. She is going with us." Garnet said, mentally putting her foot down. I floated up in the air and descended down. I had decided a long time ago to fly instead of jump. It took way less energy, I only jumped when I needed to.

"Okay fine, Citrine you can come, but you cannot get out of line." Pearl said. I am not part of this team. She can't tell me how to live my life.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not on this team? You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled, I felt a slight rumble, but I ignored it. "I will do what I want, when I want, how I want. Are we clear?" I noticed a few rocks falling outside. Did I do that? No, must have been a minor earthquake. I heard Garnet whisper something to Pearl. I was able to hear her say be careful, rocks, and my name. I don't know what she said.

"Fine, but still, please don't try and kill us." Pearl said. I felt a strange feeling after that. Like the last part she said was recent. I came out of the chest a week ago, so for humans, it wasn't that recent. Though for gems, that was a day ago. We walked onto the warp pad, Steven trotting along behind me. This kid was so fascination. How was he so happy-go-lucky? I may never know. A glow started to go around everyone, and off we went. As soon as we landed, we were in an overgrown place, it looked like a forest now. It looked a little familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked around, it was so familiar. I didn't want to look into it, in case it was a bad memory, but my curiosity got the best of me. While the gems went on into the forest, I examined the tree. It was huge. Easy to climb since I can fly. I flew up and landed on a branch. I looked out, I could see many, many trees. I felt memories start to slip into my mind. It seems like I was trying to remember this place, but just couldn't. I heard someone call my name.

"Citrine! You coming?" Amethyst called out. I looked down, there she was, the purple gem. I looked back out and back to her.

"Oh, yes! I was just looking out." I said, drifting back into my own thoughts. I jumped off the tree and slowly descended to the ground. My hair got in my face, so I pulled it out of the way. I needed to change something. This outfit had been here for years. It was very practical though, I had made the gloves to make my hits harder. As I stood on the ground I felt the ground with my boots. I looked and observed. There were birds chirping. It was very serene.

"Hello? Earth to Citrine?" Amethyst said, putting her hand in front of my face. I looked down and saw her. "Let's go to the other gems. Don't want more nagging."

"Sure. What if they need help? Well, still no rush." I said. We started to walk towards the way the gems went. I started to hear sous of gauntlets hitting something. The sound was getting closer, it must have been the gems. There might have been a corrupted gem. I flew up and checked the area, I saw an explosion.

"We must be close, I saw an explosion." I said to Amethyst, descending. I started to se some sort of limb. I ran to it, Amethyst trailing behind. We had finally got to the gems. They were fighting a huge octopus looking monster. The looks of it made it seem the octopus was winning. Amethyst charged right into the octopus. She pulled out her whip and tied it around a limb. She started pulling, trying to take a limb off. The octopus grabbed her with one of its tentacles.

The octopus started to shake Amethyst, along with Pearl and Garnet. I couldn't see Steven anywhere. At a safe distance, I walked around the octopus and I saw Pearl. I was able to see Steven away from the octopus, probably because of orders. Pearl started to yell at me.

"There you are! Where were you? As you can see this octopus is giving us trouble, but you aren't helping! We need your help! Here we are trying to help and you're not!" Pearl said. She really was not in the best position to be doing this right now. I decided to take the opportunity to tell Pearl how I feel.

"Why do you keep on complaining about me? This is just like 5000 years ago!" I said. I stopped, I realized something, and this was where I got trapped, where Pearl called me defective. "You know this place? The place where I was trapped by you! Called defective by you! Annoyed by you! Where I fought you? Wanted to get rid of you! I want to do that now so bad. I was alone in that damn chest for 5000 years!" By then I was crying. I felt rumbling and it started to get worse.

"Citrine…" Pearl said. I kept on going.

"How dare you try and utter my name when you are someone I hate! You are going to listen to what I have to say you overgrown bird! I don't have to do what you say! I hate you!" I yelled. Rocks started to come down on us. A huge one hit the Octopus dead on in the head. It retreated to its gem almost instantly. All the gems were released. Garnet went to the gem and bubbled it. I looked around, did I cause this? Must have been because of the yelling, I couldn't do that. Pearl looked horrified. Did I scare her?

"I-I." I managed to get out. Pearl glared at me, scared. I looked away. I couldn't face her, not after that.

"You." Pearl managed to say, she was interrupted by me.

"NO! Just don't! If you want me to forgive you, it will never happen! So just don't ask!" I said. Pearl backed away. Steven came over to us.

"What's happening?" He asked. He was curious. I can tell by the look on his face, he was worried from all the yelling.

"Steven, you shouldn't be here." Pearl finally managed to utter out. Why? He couldn't be here to see one of the most important aspects of life? Pearl is very overprotective.

"Why not?" Steven asked. Pearl didn't know what to say.

"Because this is going to get ugly, Steven." Pearl said. She picked him up by the shirt and threw him. Garnet came over.

"I knew this would happen. Pearl, nothing is going to happen, it will be fine." Garnet said.

"No! Not this time, you're wrong. I can see it myself. I feel it." Pearl snapped. She realized what she just said, and who she said it to.

"Oh Garnet, I'm sorry, I spoke out of line." Pearl said.

"No, it's fine. I can't see everything." Garnet reassured Pearl, she turned towards me. "Citrine, you need to calm down. I can see two outcomes. You fighting us, or not. You need to understand, fighting will only lead to devastation."

"What if I don't want to do either? I can choose whatever I want to do!" I yelled back. I choose what I do, not some vision. I started to walk away. "I don't want to fight, and I will never trust you because I'm so defective! I just can't do anything right!" I saw Amethyst lying on the ground, like she was knocked out and just gotten up.

"What's happened?" Amethyst asked. She saw me crying. I couldn't contain it, I was just a big mistake.

"Well, Citrine has…" Pearl started. She stopped, it seemed she didn't know what to say. This was all her fault. I could have gone about my life it wasn't for her. She made me realize I'm defective and mistake.

"Well?" Amethyst said.

"It's just, that there were tensions rising." Pearl managed to get out. "This gem here has made tensions rise."

"Me? Me!? How was it me! You complained about me being there, and I'm not even part of your team!" I said. This was not my fault. I'm just trash. Trash can't be to blame, maybe it was my fault.

"Yes! It is! You came late, and we almost died because of you!" Pearl said.

"P." Amethyst said, Garnet stopped her.

"Wait, let this go on." She said to Amethyst. Amethyst stood idly by.

"This is just like 5000 years ago! Can't you do anything right?" Pearl yelled.

"I'm trying to! I just…" I said. What was I supposed to say? I can't say anything. Pearl continues to beat own on my low confidence.

"You just can't do anything! You are so reckless! You are just defective and we should have killed you when you came out of your prison!" Pearl screamed. I glared at her. I'm just a mistake to her. I'm just a mistake to me.

"You're right! I'm just a mistake. I can't do anything right. I'm just a defective piece of trash. I should have been scrapped a long time ago." I said. She was right, what was I thinking? I can't do anything. I should just be shattered.

"Citrine, I didn't mean that." Pearl said. This was probably just some mirage. She thinks I'm gullible too!

"I can't believe you. I can't even talk to you!" I said. With that, I was off. I ran and jumped off the cliff.

"CITRINE!" Amethyst yelled. I was very close to the ground. I flew up. I flew as fast as I could to the big tree. I got into the branch and sat. Only people who could fly or climb well could get up here. I just laid there.

"I'm just a mistake. No one wants me. I have low confidence and I'm defective. What would anyone want with me?" I sighed, I could only think of bad things about myself. I'm just so flawed. Why can't I do anything right?

"Citrine? Citrine?" I heard a certain purple gem say. Her voice was getting closer. She came under the tree. She saw me, she started to climb until she was on the branch opposite of me.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"Garnet is talking to Pearl, and Steven stayed with them. I was so scared when you jumped off the cliff. When you did, if I had a heart, it would have stopped. I couldn't remember you could fly." Amethyst told me. I felt so bad I made my only friend so worried.

"What's the matter?" Amethyst asked. I spilled my feelings.

"I' just a mistake. I'm supposed to be shattered right now, but I'm still here. Everyone hates me." I said.

"Maybe we need a vacation. We could go to my home. A nice way to vet away from it all." Amethyst offered. I had to decide. I made my decision.

"I would like that." I grabbed her hand and we floated down. We started running. I head the gems behind us.

"Citrine! Amethyst! Get back here!" Garnet and Pearl yelled. I was about to speak, but Amethyst beat me to it.

"We need a vacation guys. We'll be gone just a few days." Amethyst said. Pearl replied.

"You don't have permission. We need you on missions!" Pearl said. Garnet nodded.

"There has been so much tension, and by the looks of it, Citrine needs a vacation and so do I. So just let us leave!" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst you can't just go away like this!" Garnet said. Amethyst didn't care.

"We need to! I can't just see Citrine get yelled at like this. We need a vacation." Amethyst yelled. I agreed.

"We don't need your permission." I made Amethyst and I back up. "Goodbye." We fell off the cliff of the rocky terrain. I made us fly up. We started to fly away.

"This is getting bad. Amethyst is going to go rogue! What are we going to do?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"We have to wait. We can't rush it. Citrine is way too unstable, and Amethyst is too, they need time." Garnet replied.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out. School just started, and there was a lot of editing for this chapter. I had different ideas for it. I hope I can get next chapter out sooner, but there are no promises. I hope you like my fic.**

 **Disclaimer just in case: I do not own Steven Universe. Just my OC, Citrine.**


	6. The Vacation

Citrine Part 6

"That went well." Amethyst said to me. We were flying in the air. It had been about 5 minutes sine we left the gems. The air was very cool. I loved flying. I hoped Amethyst felt the same too.

"Those things will happen if you hang out with me. Amethyst, I'm going to say it plain and simple. No lies, no fluff, just the cold, hard truth. I'm dangerous company. Homeworld wants me dead, and I bet your team wants me dead. Everyone wants me dead. Well other that you. That's dangerous. You could get killed." I say. I had to tell her, what if she got shattered? It would be all my fault.

"I know, Citrine, and I'm okay with that. You're my best friend." Amethyst says to me. I manage to make a weak smile. I looked back ahead. We started to come to some canyon. "Hey! There it is! My home!"

"I see. Let's get over there." I start flying faster, Amethyst loosens her grip, then falls.

"AMETHYST!" I yell. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. I feel something go around my leg. I look down, I see her whip. I sigh from relief.

"I knew I'd get you back!" Amethyst says laughing. We lower down to the ground and start walking the rest of the way.

 **Meanwhile, with the Crystal Gems…**

"We have to find them! Who knows what could happen! How did we let them get away?" Pearl yelled. They were back at the temple.

"Pearl, calm down, you're talking about them like an enemy, Amethyst is our friend. Citrine is… not the enemy." Garnet says.

"Citrine is the enemy! She is going to make Amethyst go rogue! Can't you see? Just look at what happened back there!" Pearl yelled. She could not calm down.

"There is no reason for Amethyst to go rogue, Pearl. She loves the Earth as much as we do. She might be crazy sometimes, but she wouldn't do anything to harm the planet." Garnet says, trying to get Pearl to calm down. Steven comes down from his bed.

"What's going to happen to Amethyst? What about Citrine?" He asks. Garnet starts to reassure him.

"Nothing is going to happen, they are just going on a vacation, and we need to respect that." Garnet said. She wasn't a very good liar, but Steven let it go.

"How are we going to find them? Who knows where they went?" Pearl asked. She was freaking out.

"Finding them is not showing up on my Future Vision, so it's not going to happen very soon. We can still look if it makes you feel better." Garnet said. Pearl and Steven both though she was talking to them. In fact, she was talking to neither. She was comforting herself. On the inside, Ruby was not taking this very well.

"Okay! Let's go on the warp pad and look!" Pearl said. She waltzed over to the warp pad, followed by Garnet and Steven. Soon they warped. They started to look for Amethyst and Citrine in a jungle.

 **Back with Amethyst and Citrine…**

We kept walking until we were at the front of the canyon. This place looked familiar. It was lifeless. There were just rocks. It was very gray, no sunshine or anything. Not suitable for living that's for sure. When we walked inside I figured out where we were. There were holes in the canyon, injectors wildly placed, and I saw a broken one, too.

"You did say you were made in a Kindergarten, didn't you?" I ask. I believe she did. I should have known otherwise, anyway. Amethyst has Kindergarten written all over her.

"Yep. You got a problem?" Amethyst said, looking down as if she were nervous from my answer. I did not care one bit, she was my friend, that's how it's going to be.

"Of course not! I think it's great that you're from here." I said. Amethyst started to brighten up and showed me all around the Kindergarten. I saw her climbing rock, ad her sitting rock. I sat on her climbing rock, while she sat on the sitting rock. There was a lot of silence for a few moments, until I broke it.

"Is there a place that you would love to go, but can't?" I asked Amethyst. I don't know where that question came from, I couldn't take it back now, I will just have to wait for a reply. It was a few moments until she got to it. She was thinking, she kept having different expressions on her face, not sure of what to say next. I certainly had a place in mind.

"Yes. I would love to see Homeworld. I've never been there. Garnet and Pearl talk about it like it's horrible. Can you describe it to me?" Amethyst asks. She looks at me like a child would. She really wants to know what Homeworld's like. I'm going to tell her.

"I would love to go to Homeworld again too. Homeworld was an amazing place. So many gems, walking around. There was the Diamond Authority. The ruled over everything. We gems would have classes and ranks. Warrior gems, like myself and you, were in the middle. The lowest of the low would be service gems, like Pearl. The highest would be the Diamond's top guards, protégés, and others really close to them." I explain. I stop, seeing if she wants to know more. She looks at me with an expression that says 'why did you stop?' I went on.

"It was a beautiful place, Homeworld. The architecture was amazing. You should have seen it. There was a dark sky, with many stars. I loved looking up. The gems on Homeworld were usually kind and friendly, other than Yellow and White Diamond There were some bigger gems who would just beat you up because they thought they were better. The Aquamarines and Cassendrites were nice though. They were gems that made things. Builders, you could call them." I explain. There's not much more to explain. There not much else to say.

"Were there any fusions. You know, like Garnet?" Amethyst asks me. I don't think there ever were. Homeworld despised fusion.

"No, they hated fusion. You fuse, they think you are defective. They taught us to fuse in emergency situations, just in case.

"Have you ever gotten lost in a fusion? Amethyst asks. Why had se asked? I never have, other Citrines are the only other gems I've fused with. I'll have to tell her.

"No, I've never really fused with another gem. Only other Citrines." I say. She hesitates. She looks back up to say something.

"I have. There is Sugilite, a fusion between Garnet and I. If we are fused for too long, she goes out of control. She overworks or bodies too. I love being Sugilite though. Able to have all that power at my disposal, that kind of power can corrupt a person. It's horrible when I see what Sugilite does though." Amethyst says. I feel as if she is trying to allude to something. I try to think about it. I feel a rumble. Then a bunch of rocks blast out from a canyon wall. There was a gem monster! It looked a bit like a tiger. It was huge though.

Amethyst and I stood up. The monster started to run at us. Amethyst summoned her whip and grabbed one of its legs. I summoned my Bo staff and started to shoot spike balls from it. They exploded on impact. I got on my Bo staff and made t grow. I jumped off it, and fell down. I put all my limbs together and spun around. I landed on it. Like a drill I was able to drill through it. It was like a crystal, so I didn't get very far. It head butted me, I fell down. The tiger shook Amethyst's whip off and hit Amethyst with its leg. She fell next to me.

"Amethyst I have an idea. Our weapons can't do much to it. We are going to have to use unarmed combat." I say. She nods as if she understands. She starts to spin into a ball and spins to the monster. I fly up and start to put all my limbs out. I start to fall very fast. I spin very fast also. We hit the monster at the same time. I hit one of its legs, while Amethyst hits another. The legs fall off. We recover from the attack. The monster starts to lose its balance.

"We have to get the other legs. It will be easy to kill it after that!" I yell to Amethyst. Se summons two whips and uses a ranged attack on the monster. I run to the monster's leg and summoned three clones. All three of us start at huge attack. We stood in a circle and started to make a huge energy blast. We turned to the monster and shot the blast at it. The blast disintegrated the leg. I made the clones go away. I look over to Amethyst. Her blast made the monster's leg almost fall off, she sliced her two whips at the leg, making it fall off.

All the legs were gone. The monster let out a loud cry. A blast came out of the monster's mouth. I ducked while Amethyst jumped up. I summoned my weapon and threw it at the monster's eye. Amethyst sliced her whip at the eye too. When our attacks hit the monster, it made it retreat into its gem. Amethyst ran and bubbled it, and sent it away. We sat on the ground.

"Well that took a minute." I say. It wasn't too hard, only a little bit of a challenge.

"Yep." Amethyst said. We started to laugh.

 **With the Crystal Gems again…**

"Pearl, we have looked everywhere. She is not anywhere." Garnet said. The Crystal gems had warped into the beach house.

"That has to be a lie! What about your future vision?" Pearl asked. Garnet turned to her.

"If we do fine her, it won't be very soon." Garnet said. "Don't worry Pearl, we will find Amethyst. We just will have to wait."

"I miss Amethyst. We have to find her soon." Steven said, sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry Steven, she will just come back to us." Garnet said. Heading to her room in the temple.

"Just like Garnet said, Steven." Pearl said, worriedly. She went to her room in the temple as well. Steven laid down, his head filled with so many worries.

"What if Amethyst never comes back? What if she cracks her gem? Would Citrine do anything to her?" Steven says to himself. He gets up and starts to pace. Soon, Garnet's door opens, followed by Pearl's.

"Steven let's go! I believe we have a lock on Amethyst!" Garnet says. Steven runs to the warp pad. The gems start to go to their destination.

 **A few minutes before the gems warp…**

"Now what should we do?" Amethyst asks. We stood up. WE started to walk around.

"I don't know, you should think of something." I say. I'm inching her towards her goal. I think she wants to fuse with me, but there should be o rushing. I'll let her say it herself.

"Well, I do have an idea. No, it's dumb." Amethyst says holding her arm and looking down. This is my chance! The perfect opportunity to get her to say it.

"No idea is a bad idea. Just say it." I say. I might have laid it on a teensy bit thick there, but that's fine.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would like to… fuse?" Amethyst asks. Bingo. Bend down to her level. I look her straight in the eye and say…

"Yes."

Amethyst brightens up instantly. We stand far apart from each other and start to dance. I start to move left to right, while Amethyst goes the opposite way in sync with me. We start to go towards each other, when we reach each together, we make each other spin around. She jumps in the air and I catch her. I throw her up a little bit and she lands beside me. We start to dance around each other, we almost are at the finishing move when I hear the warp pad go off. The Crystal Gems are here. I grab Amethyst's hand. We are about to do the final move when I hear Pearl yell.

"AMETHYST! STOP!" Pearl yells. It's too late. We I have Amethyst hand and we put our other hands out as if we were a starfish. A glow goes over us. We feel ourselves getting taller. When the glow stops, a tall brown gem comes out. She has long, wild hair, with a tank top and vest. She has a ring with my gem on it. She wears short leggings, with knee high boots. Our fusion steps in front of the gem, at least more than two times the height of Garnet. She has two arms and two eyes. Amethyst and I had become a fusion.

"Amethyst, unfuse! NOW!" Garnet yells at us. We don't. We want to stay like this for a while.

"I'm not Amethyst, or Citrine. I'm Agate." Our fusion says, we are both in control, so she doesn't exactly have a personality yet. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: There you go! In case you didn't catch it, the fusion is called Agate. She is taller than Opal, but a little shorter than Sardonyx. Hopefully next chapter can come out soon! Make sure to leave reviews in the comments. No hate comments please!**


	7. Go Away

Citrine Part 7

The Crystal Gems stepped back. Amethyst and I had just made our fusion, Agate. They must be intimidated by her. She isn't like that, is she? I can feel her own personality going over Amethyst's and I's. She is cold, distant, and determined. She doesn't feel remorse. Garnet tried to get us to unfuse.

"Amethyst, you must unfuse this instant!" Garnet yelled, as if Amethyst was a mere child. Her demand echoed throughout the canyon walls of the Kindergarten. Agate decided to answer herself, Amethyst and I were not an in control of her as we were before. We did not try to stop her, we let her go.

"Why? So you can kill Citrine? Scold Amethyst? Please just tell me if I'm wrong." Agate said. I feel as if we said it, but it wasn't exactly us being a fusion felt so weird, so exhilarating. Amethyst and I glanced at each other, we were in a brown space, our fusions little zone. We just decided to sit it out.

"Well, uh-uh." Pearl stammered. She couldn't deny, Agate was correct. They just wanted to kill me and scold Amethyst once again. Those damned gem. That wasn't going to happen today, oh no.

"So, I was right. I'm not going to unfuse because you're half my 'leader'." Agate said, using her fingers to make quotation marks. Man, was she cold. She wasn't going to take anything from anyone. I should be more like her. I shouldn't be thinking about me, I have to put my focus into the fusion.

"I'm just going to say it right here right now. Do you see a star on my form? You don't do you? There's a reason for that." Agate starts to say. She starts to pace. She stares dead on at the Crystal Gems. "I'm not a Crystal Gem!" Her statement echoes throughout the Kindergarten. She looks away from the gems, arms crossed.

"But you are! Amethyst, I know you're in there! Amethyst is a Crystal Gem! That means you are at least half of one!" Steven yells. Agate tries to ignore him, but could not resist. She steps in front of him.

"What makes you say that, Steven? Just because Amethyst is part of me, that doesn't mean I have to be part of your team." Agate says. She walks away again.

"Well, I don't know!" Steven says. He starts to become a little melancholy. Garnet starts to try her luck again.

"Amethyst! I know you are in there! You can't be lost yet! You are a Crystal Gem! Act like it!" Garnet yells. Amethyst takes control of the fusion, she is going to speak her mind now, I let her, she is about to rant.

"I don't feel like an equal to you guys if you scold and nag me all the time! I'm sorry I can't be so perfect like Pearl, so complete like you Garnet, or so happy like Steven! You guys are so ashamed I'm from this place that it rubs off all the time! How am I supposed to act like a Crystal Gem if…" Agate or Amethyst retorts. Amethyst stops, she just couldn't finish the sentence. She starts up again. "If I may not want to be one anymore."

"Amethyst, we don't mean to make you feel this way." Pearl says. She walks up to Agate. I control the fusion this time. I'm not taking this bullshit.

"Oh really? I see you scold her the most! I see you hate the Kindergarten the most! I see you make Amethyst hurt the most! Don't think I don't notice these things you do! Amethyst is my best friend! I'm not going to believe your crap!" I yell. I let Pearl think about what I said. It was true, it's all I saw from her. Pearl backs up, feeling threatened.

"You know that's not true! How could you be doing this to Amethyst! You… you horrible gem!" Steven snaps. He's lost it. So have I. He did not. One of the people I thought could be trusted. I let the fusion come back. Her cold nature will snap Steve back into reality.

"Oh? So now you finally see what the real world is like. It's not all happiness like you see Steven. You know, you just hurt Amethyst more than you hurt Citrine. Amethyst was just as in control as Citrine was." Agate says firmly. It was true, as I talked Amethyst was okay with everything I said. Now, she just looked hurt when we were in that brown space, as if Steven just called her the monster.

"I did not!" Steven replied. I could start to see tears form in his eyes. I let Amethyst take control, Steven would never believe Agate or I.

"You did, Steven. I agreed with everything Citrine said. I'I guess… I'm the monster. I'm from this horrible place and I'm a horrible gem. I think I want to stay in this fusion, so I can be with my best friend, and not have to be the horrible gem I was." Amethyst says. She starts to sob. Agate starts to take control, so behind the scenes, I can comfort Amethyst. She is sobbing so much, she is starting to make a puddle.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here. I don't think you are a horrible gem." I say to Amethyst. She looks up a little bit. Steven starts to talk again.

"I didn't mean to." Steven says. He starts to cry. I'm done with this damn gem. I take control.

"LEAVE US ALONE! ALL THREE OF YOU! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!" I scream. Agate screams it now, too. By then I was in tears too I thought I could trust Steven. So did Amethyst. She loved him, too. Garnet steps up.

"No, you are going to unfuse, whether you like it or not." Garnet says. She summons her gauntlets. Pearl summons her spear. They really want to fight don't they? Well, let's see how they like it when they're in a prison, or shattered. Agate summons Amethyst's whip. She then summons my Bo staff. She rolls the whip together and put it on my Bo staff. She makes her weapon, a mace.

"If you want to fight, then fine. I don't care if I have to shatter you." Agate says coldly. She gets ready to fight. So do the Crystal Gems. Garnet tries on last time, I guess she does not want to fight, probably because Amethyst is in here.

"Amethyst, you have to unfuse! We don't want to fight you! If you don't you leave us no choice!" Garnet yells. She tries t get Amethyst to come out, but no avail. Amethyst and I want to stay fused for a while, what's so wrong with that?

"I'm not going to be separated for a while, so you better get used to me!" Agate says. This reminds Garnet of Sugilite. Garnet shoots her gauntlets from her hands. Agate dodges them. This battle was going to be easy if it was just that. Garnet makes her hands come back and summons her Gauntlets again. Pearl starts to shoot at Agate with her spear. A few of the shots hit Agate, making her lose a little bit of balance, she recovers quickly. Agate swings her mace down, one of the spikes hitting Pearl just barely, she is cut only a little bit. Steven watches from the side, unsure of what to do.

"Steven! Warp out of here! We can handle this!" Pearl says to him. He refuses.

"No! What if you need my shield?" Steven replies.

"Steven is right Pearl. Steven! Just stay out of harm's way!" Garnet yells. Steven watches the battle, a few steps away now. Agate swings her mace again and misses, she throws it close t the ground. Pearl jumps and so does Garnet, but the mace hits Garnet's leg making her jump not as smooth. Agate's weapon disappears as she summons another one. The Crystal Gems and her start to battle more, I start not paying attention as much, so Amethyst and I can talk.

"Amethyst, do you think this is a good idea? I'm starting to have second thoughts, I think I'm separating you from our team, even if I hate them, I know you don't." I say, pushing her hair out her face so I can see her.

"You're not doing anything, they are bringing this on themselves. I would like to be a part of the team more if they actually treated me like their equal. I just don't feel as if they do as much as they used to. It's like ever since Rose died, the compassion she felt for me disappeared along with her." Amethyst says. I still feel horrible, like I'm responsible. I don't think what I'm doing is right.

"I don't know Amethyst, I just don't feel this is right. Ugh, just look at me, with these basic feelings, I'm not a real gem, I'm just defective." I say. It's Amethyst's turn to comfort me now.

"You're not defective, we all have feelings, you should know that. " Amethyst says. We hug. The battle is still going on s we regain attention. Agate starts to beat the Crystal Gems. She hit Garnet with her mace making her fly back. Pearl runs to Agate and summons a sword, most likely one she had somewhere in the temple. She keeps swinging her sword at Agate and keeps missing. She manages to hit Agate in the leg. Agate made noises you make when you're in pain. Pearl stepped back, grabbing her sword. She jumped up to Agates face, and slashed her in the face. Agate stumbled back. She summoned her face and hit Pearl dead on. Pearl fell down. Garnet was able to get back to battle site before it was too late. She punched Agate in the face making her stumble back even more. Agate jumped up and summoned her mace. When she fell back down she swung her weapon, it nearly hit Garnet. Garnet dodged the attack and punched Agate once more. Pearl got back up too. Pearl grabbed her sword and ran at us. Agate shot Amethyst's whip off of her mace.

"Oh no!" Steven yelled. He ran as fast as he could. He summoned his shield and blocked the attack before it hit the other gems. After it was blocked, he threw the shield at Agate, Agate caught it, and threw it to the ground. Steven went back near the warp. Agate smashed her mace on the ground as hard as she could. This made everywhere around shake, and started to make rocks fall. Steven summoned a shield over him. Garnet punched the rocks coming to her, cracking them. Pearl kicked them, thought one hit her in the face. She fell back, but recovered. I don't think I can do this anymore.

"Amethyst? I don't think I can do this anymore. I hate it for some reason,, I don't know why." I say to Amethyst.

"I was thinking the same thing." Amethyst says. "Let's just unfuse. We can say we lost ourselves in the fusion when Agate started to fight.

"Okay." I say. A warm glow starts to go over us. Next thing I know, I am looking at Amethyst, and she is looking at me. Her hands are on my shoulders and vice versa. This would have been a touching moment, if tragedy hadn't struck. I look to where the Crystal gems were, and all I see is a shield, gauntlets, and a blast heading straight for me. They all hit me dead on, making me retreat to my gem. Amethyst feels me go away and looks down, she sees my gem sitting there. Tears well up in her eyes. She picks up my gem and looks over to the Crystal Gems. Once the smoke clears, they look at her. Amethyst stats to cry.

"How could you?" Amethyst yells, holding my gem out.

"Amethyst, give us the gem, it needs to be bubbled." Garnet says.

"Do you not feel any remorse? You just poofed my best friend! We were about to tell you guys we unfused, then you poof her! Citrine isn't your enemy!" Amethyst yells.

"Amethyst-" Garnet tries to say, but is interrupted.

"No! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Just go away!" Amethyst yells. The Crystal Gems start to walk towards the warp. Amethyst starts to run towards her hole in the Kindergarten, sobbing.

 **A/N: I know, I know, a cliffhanger. I guess. What will Amethyst do? Who knows? I had two other endings planned, but I decided to wing it and just go with this one. I hope this doesn't feel rushed, I am so busy with stuff it's ridiculous. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	8. Flashbacks

Citrine Part 8

Amethyst ran to her hole. She set down my gem.

"Now what do I do Citrine?" Amethyst asks my gem. It doesn't answer. Amethyst sits down, her face buried into her knees.

 **In Citrine's Gem…**

I wake up. I look around. Oh boy, the same old same old again. I have to regenerate, I hope I don't take forever this time. A panel comes up, it wants me to heal myself. I do so rather quickly, I want to get back to Amethyst soon. It tells me to choose my outfit now.

 _'I don't care about this now! I want to be back with my friend!'_ I think to myself, I just give myself the same outfit, so I don't waste any time.

 _'I hope I'm not worrying Amethyst. I wonder what happened after I got poofed. What if I'm bubbled?'_ I think to myself. Once I'm done with my outfit, I try to get out. A glow starts to go over me.

 **Back with Amethyst…**

I hear a twinkle. I look around, I'm back! I see Amethyst, she is sleeping. I wake her up.

"Huh? Citrine you're back!" Amethyst says. She jumps up and gives me a hug.

"Did you miss me?" I ask.

"What do you think you big dumbo?" Amethyst says. I chuckle. I start to worry when I look around.

"What happened? Where are those Crystal Gems?" I ask. I don't know what happened, who knows what could have happened?

"Well, after you got poofed, I lashed out at the gems, then I ran all the way here. I don't know what happened to the gems, I don't know if I even want to find out." Amethyst said. I needed to know how long I was out too.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A few hours. Why?" Amethyst asks. Gah! This is bad.

"We have to go, now." I say sternly. I grab Amethyst hand and pull her, we soon start walking.

"What's wrong, Citrine? We're safe." Amethyst says. I'll just have to tell her. I don't know why she hasn't put the pieces together yet, but that's just how it goes.

"Those damned gems, they are going to come back. They are going to come back to get you, and to bubble or shatter me. We can't let that happen. I will not be prisoner anymore!" I say. I look over to Amethyst. I put my hands on her shoulders and I go down to her level.

"Amethyst, this is the turning point. You have to choose what you do now. I can't let you make the same mistake I once did! You have to choose what you are going to do, you can't be indecisive. You either go with me, or back to those gems." I say. It is true. I can't do this if she is not 100% with me. "Amethyst, if you go with me, you can never go back to the gems. Are you willing to do so?" I stand back up. Amethyst looks very conflicted. She finally makes her decision.

"I want to go with you, what's the point if I would be against my best friend?" Amethyst says, tears in her eyes. I hear the warp pad go off.

"Amethyst! Amethyst where are you?" I hear Pearl yell. We have to get out of here quick.

"Amethyst, let's move!" I yell to Amethyst. We started running from the Kindergarten. We ran for a few minutes, then stopped. We were in the middle of an open field.

"What if the find us here? Amethyst said, laying in the tall grass.

"Well, we have means of escape you know, it's not like we can't go anywhere." I say, making Amethyst a little happier. "But, I do not want to sit in this field, let's go somewhere else."

"Fine." Amethyst says. I notion her to grab my arm. She does, then I wait for the right moment and then I lift myself off the ground. Amethyst and I start to fly off somewhere else. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I look over to see Pearl, she doesn't see me, but I see her. I speed up Amethyst's and I's flight. As we fly I see a train go by. It was a normal boxcar train, and was painted red. Amethyst started to tell me the story of how Steven found out about the Kindergarten while we flew. She pointed out that the train that I saw was the same one she and Steven rode in. I listen to all the details because that's how I am. I'm a warrior, I am ready for anything.

Soon, it is nightfall. Even if gems don't need sleep, Amethyst starts to sleep anyway. A few minutes after the sun goes down, she zonks out. I don't usually sleep so I just keep going.

"Oh Amethyst, wat will I do with you?" I say, I manage a light chuckle. "I wish I could show you Homeworld, I really do, but they don't want a useless gem like me there anymore." I think about what I said. If Amethyst was awake, she would have no problem telling me how wrong I was and that I wasn't trash and was useful. I wouldn't give her my argument, but in my head, I never actually believe her. She makes me feel better for sure, but Yellow Diamond's words on that day will always be in my mind. Amethyst wakes herself after about an hour of sleeping.

"Citrine? How are you still awake?" Amethyst says, rubbing her eyes. I can't tell if this is a joke question or not, but I answer seriously anyway.

"Gems don't need to sleep, Amethyst. I'm also trying to find us a good sot to rest. I took a few five minute rests in some places, but none of them do it for me. I think a little beach would be nice, so that's what I'm trying to find." I answer, also explaining some of my true intentions.

"Oh, well wake me when you find one, because I, for one, love sleep." Amethyst says. She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep again.

 **Meanwhile, with the Crystal Gems…**

"We looked everywhere! She is gone Garnet! We hurt her too much this time! We were too harsh!" Pearl said. She starts to go nuts and starts to sob. She can't handle Amethyst being gone, even if she annoyed at her most of the time. "Rose always told us to be nice to her, even if she was from the Kindergarten, now look at what we've done. We've drove her off!"

"Pearl, calm down, yelling isn't going to do anything." Garnet says. She continues to try to get Pearl to cool off. Steven walks over to his bed and lays on it. He looks up.

"How did I call Amethyst a monster? Is it my fault she's gone? No, it can't be. Citrine must have put some control over her mind or something. I bet that wasn't even her talking when she said I hurt her." Steven says to himself. He rolls over and tries to get some sleep. He manages to have a dreamless one.

 **Back with Citrine and Amethyst…**

We had been flying for another hour until I saw the lightness of sand. I fly over to it, finally, a beach! I start to descend down. I softly lay Amethyst down. I sit down and I start to shake her.

"Amethyst, get up. Amethyst? Amethyst!" I say, getting louder each time. She starts to move and moans. She's up.

"Huh? What's this? Where are we? Oh wait, we're on a beach. Heh." Amethyst says. She blushes. I snicker. I feel something against my leg, it's a crab.

"Well then, look Amethyst, it's a crab." I say, picking up the crab and showing it to her.

"Ooh, yum! Give it to me! We need to cook it!" Amethyst said. She tried to grab the crab, but I moved it away. I looked at Amethyst.

"No! This crab didn't do anything! You don't even need to eat! You are a gem!" I yell. Amethyst looks down. Did I hurt her feelings? "I'm sorry, Amethyst, I just really care about animals." I put my hand on Amethyst's shoulder. I put the crab down, it starts to walk away. Amethyst looks back up at me, she looks forgiving. I hear bubbles. I look over to the ocean. There are bubbles. I summon my weapon, and Amethyst summons hers. I start to see something come out of the water. I see something blue. It starts to come over and I realize what it is, it's a gem.

The gem starts to come closer to Amethyst and I. They finally wash up on the beach. I realize who it is. It's a Lapis Lazuli gem.

"Help me." She utters. I make my weapon go away and I run to her aid.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"Citrine? Is that you?" She says. I look into the gems eyes. I know exactly who this is.

"Lapis?" I ask. She looks at me, I help the blue gem up. Her clothes are torn.

"Yes. How are you here? I thought you were shattered with the other ones?" Lapis asks me.

"No, I escaped. Where have you been? I haven't seen you for over 10,000 years!" I say. Amethyst walks beside me.

"Would you like to fill me in on this?" Amethyst asks. Lapis starts to get angry.

"You! You're one of the Crystal Gems!" Lapis yells. She starts to make a hand out of water.

"Wait Lapis! It's okay, she's with me! She isn't with those damned gems anymore!" I yell, pleading her to stop.

"Wait, you said damned, what did those gems do to you?" Lapis asks, making the water hand go away.

"Also, what about your guy's 'mysterious' past?" Amethyst says.

"Well," I say floating upwards "I guess it's story time." I fall down and sit. Amethyst sits down next to me and Lapis across me.

"Let's start with Lapis' and I's past." I say. "As Citrines and Lapises we were both warrior gems, so sometimes we would train together."

 **15,000 Years Ago…**

"Alright Citrines, today you will be training with the Lapises, no unauthorized fights! Or you will be shattered." An instructor says coldly. She opens the door, many Lapis gems come in. One in particular stands out. She is lagging behind the other gems, walking slowly but with precise motions. We all have to get a partner, I choose that Lapis.

"Hello, the name is Citrine." I say, trying to make conversation, this isn't really my thing.

"Oh, hello. I'm Lapis." Lapis says, pushing some of her hair ut of the way, it falls down from her short haircut.

"It seems you are training with us." I say. She looks up at me.

"Yep." Lapis says. What is she, a mirror?

"You seemed to be lagging behind the other gems, was something wrong?" I ask. Lapis starts to tell me.

"I just don't want to fight, I'm a warrior gem, but I don't want to be." Lapis says to me. "All of the other Lapises want to fight, but I feel different."

"I know what you mean. I may want to fight, but I just feel different." I say. We soon start to train. Soon enough the Lapises have to go back.

"Goodbye." I say to Lapis.

"Bye." She says back. She waves. I didn't see her for a long time after that.

 **10,000 Years Ago…**

I feel fires around me. The burn to the touch. They are ever so light. I look around, I had finally shattered my opponent, who, by chance, possessed abilities over fire. I make sure no one else is around to try and kill me. I don't see anyone, so I sit on a rock. Sweat was all over my head, and as I looked down, I saw drips fall to the ground. A noise broke my concentration. I flew up, so I could scan the area. I saw a rogue Tourmaline gem, she needed to be taken care of, and there wasn't a diamond on my uniform for nothing.

I charge at the Tourmaline gem, feet first. I hit her dead on in the head. She looks up and sees me, crossed armed and in the air. There is many things I love about the sky. I feel so free, and it's so easy to move. It's rare that I face an opponent with the ability to fly or even hover. I feel excited when I do, though. It seems as if this Tourmaline gem can, because she starts rising to my level. I don't hesitate, I come right in at her with punches and kicks. We fought for a while, but in the end I was exhausted, close to being shattered when the Tourmaline gem went over to me. She was about to finish the job when, out of nowhere, a hand made out of water appears. I look over, it's the Lapis gem I befriended!

"You're here! How could you be?" I ask her. She responds with a simple nod. The Tourmaline gem gets back up. I fly in the air. I look down and I see Lapis sprout wings from her gem and join me. The Tourmaline gem floats up too. Lapis and I start to fight her. Lapis used the water from her wings to fight, since she is not good with unarmed combat. I, on the other had am, so while she is using long ranged attacks, I get close to Tourmaline and I'm able to get many hits on her. She becomes weak, I decided it is time for the finishing move. I punch her where her gem is, right in her stomach, and I let my Bo staff come into my hand. This goes straight to her gem, shattering it. She dies instantly. I fly down to Lapis. We start to walk and talk. We make a good team.

 **Present…**

"What a good story, but now we need to hear Lapis's." Amethyst says. Lapis jerks her head up.

"Wouldn't you much rather hear Citrine's? " Lapis asks sheepishly, as if she is avoiding the story.

"After yours." Amethyst says.

"Fine."

 **5000 years ago… (Lapis's POV)**

I was running. Running away from this war. I couldn't take it anymore. Every day I would just kill gems, my water clones could do it. I don't want to do it anymore. I was able to get to the Galaxy Warp when a gem showed up. It was an Emerald gem, and extremely powerful.

"You really think you could get away with what you have done?" She says to me. I back up, I'm so close to the Homeworld warp. I can feel the edge of it. She summons her weapon, a bow and arrow. I try to get on the Homeworld warp, but it's too late. She shoots me right in the gem. I retreat to my gem, I see that it's cracked, I don't know what I'm going to do about that.

I regenerate quickly, but when I'm done, I can see the Homeworld Warp, I try to move, but I can't. I must have been trapped in a gem object!

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled. That was something I was going to say for a very long time.

 **Back in the present… (Also, back to Citrine's POV)**

"Now, just one more story. Citrine? Your turn." Lapis said turning towards me. If I had a heart it would have stopped, my yellow blood ran cold. It couldn't be my turn could it?

"You sure? I don't think so…" I said. I couldn't say my story, I hate it. I hate everything about my past. I don't want to be reminded about it.

"Yes." Lapis said. She readjusted herself on the ground. "Citrine?"

"I—can't." I said. I looked away.

"But you said you would." Amethyst said. I looked at her. I couldn't say no to her. She looked at me with her big, black eyes. She was so curious.

"Fine." I proceeded to tell my tale about my past. When I ended I swear I could see Lapis with tears with her eyes. Amethyst surprised me by hugging me. I looked down at her, her head was buried in my chest. I hugged her back. I soon heard bubbling. I jumped up and looked at the ocean. Another thing was emerging. It finally came out. It was a gem. By the looks of it, a Jasper.

"Jasper!" Lapis said. Amethyst looked at Lapis, they exchanged knowing looks. The Jasper gem nearly collapsed on the ground.

"You… you trapped me in that fusion! Prepare to be shattered. Yellow Diamond will be pleased." Jasper said. I was taken aback. Not Yellow Diamond. She is not going back to Homeworld today.

"Who is that?" Jasper said, pointing at me. I looked straight at her with dead eyes. I don't feel any emotion anymore as she continues on. "Probably another defective gem, I guess it will be three of you dying today. The Brat, The defective one, and the overcooked runt!" Overcooked runt? I looked around, I knew who she was talking about. I lost all feeling, it happened so fast. My hands were put together, and energy blast was charged so fast, I had whiplash. The energy blast hit Jasper dead on. One the smoke cleared away, I saw Jasper, barely even able to stand up. Pathetic.

I flew up in the air. I fell down and kicked Jasper in the head. I then punched and kicked her. I looked over to Lapis and Amethyst. They weren't doing anything, they were just looking at Jasper and I, flabbergasted.

"Guys! I can't do this by myself! I need help!" I yelled to them, snapping them out of their trance. I don't think I even needed help, but it would be nice to have some support. Lapis made some water come in her control, she made it small enough that it would hurt, she hit Jasper with it. Jasper stumbled back. Amethyst summoned her whip and grabbed Jasper's leg, she pulled Jasper and threw her down on the ground. Jasper must have been exhausted from something, she wasn't putting up a fight.

"Amethyst! Lapis! I have a plan. You guys keep fighting Jasper. I will be back in a minute." I told them. They nodded as if they understood. They started to fight Jasper. I jumped back. I started to fly up as fast as I could. I started to see more stars shimmer in the night sky, put I was not paying attention. I stopped flying up when I reached the limits of this rock's atmosphere. I started to put my plan into action. I looked down. I started to fly as fast as I could to the ground. I was able to see Jasper again. I put my hand out into a fist. I started to put all the energy I had into my hand. I hit Jasper dead on, with full force. I went straight through her physical form. When I turned around, her gem was on the ground.

I looked around, I saw Amethyst's gem on the ground and Lapis barely managing to move. I had made my decision. All the mercy I had, if any, was gone. Without second thought, I made and energy blast from my hand, it hit Jasper's gem, shattering it. The deed was done. Jasper was dead. I looked over to Lapis. I helped her up. I grabbed Amethyst's gem I sat on the beach. Lapis sat next to me, and we started talking. We talked until Amethyst regenerated.

 **A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, probably because of the flashbacks. Yes, Jasper is really dead. I don't know if Peridot is going to be in this story, she probably will. Also, Garnet is actually my favourite gem, not Amethyst, even though it seems like her. I really like Lapis as a character though. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	9. Coming Together

Citrine Part 9

"I guess, all I'm trying to say is I missed you. When I heard all Citrines were supposed to be shattered, my heart broke. You were my best friend. I ran all the way to the palace, I ran until I couldn't go any farther. I never heard from you after that." Lapis said, chuckling a little bit. We had been talking to each other since Amethyst got poofed and I shattered Jasper.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Shattering Jasper?" I ask Lapis. I turn to her, she has to look up a little but to get eye to eye with me.

"Why do you ask?" Lapis asked me back. I give her some glare, because she seems to back her head up ever so slightly.

"I just don't think I should have shattered another gem. It's just after I came back and poofed her, I saw Amethyst poofed, and she's my best friend, and I knew what happened when I saw. Without any mercy, Lapis! I had no mercy! I shattered her on the spot! There must be something wrong with me!" I said, starting to yell. I jumped up, it was rumbling again. Lapis tried to calm me down.

"Citrine, during the war, I killed so many gems. I never had any regrets until I was put in that damned mirror. I might have even felt excitement going to battle every day. I wasn't sure if what I was doing was right then, but I know that I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to." Lapis said, she subconsciously started to hold her arm. She looked away from me. She was right, I couldn't change the past to what I want it to be. I have to live with my choices. My train of thought stopped when I heard a faint twinkle. The fragile gem in my hands started to glow with an eye opening glow. I put the gem on the ground, Amethyst started to reform. She finally came back wearing the same outfit, but with two wrappings around part of her leg and part of her arm, and no stars on her leggings.

"Nice outfit change." I joked. Amethyst looked at me with huge eyes, like if she had never regenerated before. It's like what I said is exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thank you." She said. I think I saw some darker purple on her cheeks, she might have been blushing. I felt that warm sensation of blushing come over me too.

"So, it seems we are three gems on the run. For three different reasons." I said. "I guess we better start doing something."

"Well, we could just stay here. If the Crystal Gems come and are looking for a fight, then fine." Lapis said. I could swear I saw the water fidget.

"If they do come, I won't show any mercy towards them. Not even Steven." I said. I glared, I don't know where to but I did. He called me a monster, and also by extension Amethyst. He better not have crossed my path again.

"You don't like Steven?" Lapis asked me, stepping towards my direction.

"No. I used to, but now I can't find a place in my heart to do so. If you want to show mercy towards him, fine. If he wants to fight me though, that will be a different story." I said to her, coldly. I feel a little ruthless, but maybe that's who I was. The past made me this way, not me. It's not my fault Homeworld wants me shattered, those Crystal Gems fought me for the first time, I got imprisoned in a chest, or had to watch as the Crystal Gems tore through the heart of my best friend. I don't feel much empathy or shame anymore. I don't know if I have too much room in my heart to care. I only mainly care about one gem. That's it.

"So, what should we do?" Amethyst says. I have noticed a little something about Amethyst. She doesn't have anything other gems can't do. I find that peculiar. I can make energy blasts, Lapis can move water, what can Amethyst do?

"I'm going to see what you can do." I simply reply to her. She shoots me a confused look. I float upwards and look down at her. "We are going to see what special ability you have."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asks me.

"Look around Amethyst. I can shoot energy blasts, Lapis can control water." I say to her. Lapis simply waves. "We need to see what you can do. I feel like a major fight is approaching, we need to ready ourselves. I don't believe any of us feel the urge to be shattered.

"Oh okay." Amethyst mumbles. Something is missing from this puzzle. Amethyst wouldn't just mumble an answer unless something was making her sad like that.

"Amethyst, what's wrong. You seem… troubled." I say to her. She looks at me.

"Well, Pearl and Garnet. They told me I may not have a special ability. There are gems like that, you know. They tried to train me, but nothing showed up." Amethyst tells me. There are some possibilities I can think of. Her special ability is dangerous, she really doesn't have one, or those gems are just not good at training.

"When Pearl and Garnet trained you, did they explain how they use their abilities?" I ask Amethyst. This was very important. I need to get to the bottom of this.

"No." Amethyst says. I click my tongue.

"Exactly. Lapis and I will train you, properly." I tell Amethyst. The small gem brightens up. It seems I was able to get her out of her funk. I feel as if that is all I was trying to do, I feel proud of myself for that.

 **Meanwhile in a huge field…**

"Yellow Diamond, this is Peridot. I require immediate assistance. I am stuck on this miserable planet with those Crystal Clods. My foot is missing so travelling on foot is very hard." Peridot said to Yellow Diamond. Her fingers became a screen, and Yellow Diamond and she were talking.

"I understand. We are sending ships. We will be there in at least one Earth week. Yellow Diamond out." Yellow Diamond replied to Peridot. Peridot knew they would get her because she was Yellow Diamond's personal Peridot. She was the closest service gem to her. Peridot kept limping her way through the grass.

 **Back with Citrine, Amethyst, and Lapis…**

"So Amethyst. Do you feel any sort of connection to anything?" Lapis asked Amethyst. Lapis had always felt a connection to water ever since she was made. That's how she found her ability.

"Other than being one with junk, no." Amethyst said comedically. She looked a little proud at her humor.

"Okay, whenever you feel extreme anything, do you feel anything?" I asked her. That's how I found I could fly, and shoot energy blasts.

"I don't think so." Amethyst said to me. This might be harder than previously thought. I fell into deep thought, and slowly started to float upwards.

 _'Does Amethyst even have a special ability? It is possible to not have one. She is a little overcooked from the Kindergarten, I can tell that. She is also a semi-new warrior gem. Nowadays Homeworld doesn't really like special abilities as much as they used to.'_ My train of thought is interrupted by a voice tickling the back of my head.

"Citrine…" The voice whispers. It sounds like Amethyst a little bit, creepy. "Citrine." The voice says, louder this time. It definitely sounds like Amethyst. "Citrine!" Now I look around, I am above the clouds. I guess when I think like that I float. I fall downwards and before I touch the ground I stabilize myself inches from the ground. I am now hovering.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I say. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh-okay. So what are we going to do?" Amethyst tells me. She looks at me with those worried eyes. Those eyes along with her eyes when she is sad always pierce a hole in my metaphorical heart.

"Well, we should start." I say. I signal Lapis to come over. She starts walking towards me. This training will be rigorous. It will be bitter. I plan to explain to Amethyst just that.

"You seem to have the odds ever in your favour, Amethyst. You are a warrior gem." I say. I put my hand to my chest. I don't know why, I wonder how she will take it, like if I was saying something about her gem, which I kinda was.

"What is that supposed to do with anything?" Amethyst says, seeming irritated. She is like an impatient child. This might be harder than expected.

"It means you have the capabilities to do this." Lapis finishes before I can even begin, I go off of what she says.

"Lapis and I are both warrior gems, and so are you. If we can do it, you most likely can, but…" I say. Do I dare finish? Amethyst just has to investigate what I say doesn't she? I find that a little bit perfect.

"Well, Homeworld doesn't like differences as much as they used to anymore." Lapis says. I finish the statement.

"Lapis and I talked about this, it seems that Homeworld doesn't want special abilities that much anymore, so since you are only about 6000, we are wondering if you even have that capability." Amethyst stops in her tracks. She looks up at me, she looks sad. Oh no. I can't bear to see her sad.

"Amethyst, cheer up. You probably have an ability, don't feel bad." I plead. I can't bear to see her so down. I can't possibly like it. She brightens up just slightly, giving me a little satisfaction.

"Now, are we going to start or not?" I say to Amethyst. I help her up. Lapis and I glance at each other. We start to smirk. Lapis gets some water from the ocean. I sit back. I'm not going first. The truth of the matter is, I'm afraid I could hurt Amethyst. I'm defective and unpredictable, there is no telling what I might do. I would never hurt her on purpose though. Just thinking about hurting her breaks me.

"Here's how it's going to work. Lapis is going to fight you. This is the first way we can try and get your special ability to show. Sometimes in a tough situation, and you are fighting for your life, then you will let the ability shine through. If it gets to extreme, give me a holler." I explain to Amethyst. I float in the air and hover, legs crossed. Lapis makes the water into a spiraling ball and Amethyst summons her whip.

"Show no mercy! We need genuine fighting. If it gets too bad, I'll call this fight off." I say. I get ready for a fight. Amethyst and Lapis charge at each other.

 **Homeworld, After Peridot's Message…**

Yellow Diamond shut her communications screen off. She sat back in her chair, and sighed. The informant and escort from her latest Earth related activity were gone. At least her Peridot was safe, she needed her. This Peridot had the specific knowledge needed, and training another Peridot would just be too tedious.

Yellow Diamond stood up from her chair and walked into the throne room. Another one of her servants, Carnelian, was standing firmly at their post. That's the thing about good servants, little free thinking, always following orders. It is great that they demoted Pearls to high officials instead of the Diamonds, Pearls are just too hard to deal with. Carnelians, though, are made with much more precision. Now that Pink Diamond has been gone for thousands of years, all the flukes go into the refinery, like they were supposed to.

"Carnelian, I am going to need your assistance." Yellow Diamond said in her most business-like tone. She was not going to be misrepresented by her words. Yellow Diamond turned around, back to her servant. She had her hands behind her back.

"What is needed, ma'am?" Carnelian said. She sweated, just barely though. She was so nervous. So much as one slip up, and she could go to the refinery, otherwise known as the incinerator. Yellow Diamond turned to her.

"I am going to need you to gather some of the best warrior, service, and guard gems. Bring them all here immediately." Yellow Diamond said. She turned back around. Carnelian processes the information rather quickly.

"Yes ma'am." Carnelian said. Yellow Diamond could hear Carnelian's quick footsteps out of the throne room. This gave Yellow Diamond a moment to herself.

"Now that I'll go to work, I might just be able to get rid of the Crystal Gems. They seem to be a nuisance that needs to be gotten rid of. It is sad that I won't be able to vanquish Rose Quartz, but if Peridot is right, and this 'Steven' or whatever it may be, will just be the next best thing." Yellow Diamond said to herself. She readjusted her eyepatch. It seemed to have moved slightly.

A few minutes later, and Carnelian was back, with all the gems she asked for.

"Gems, I have called you here for an urgent matter. You should be honoured, really. You all will be accompanying me to the planet Earth." Yellow Diamond said as she looked at them. Most of them looked nervous under her glare, but there were some gems who had just enough confidence to not be sweating or retreating back. Yellow Diamond chuckled to herself. This trip was going to be easy.

 **A/N: Man, this was hard to write. Also, WHAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM YESTERDAY ? Got that out, anyway…The end of the fanfiction is coming in a few chapters, I know so sad. Now that school is entering its prime, I'm going to start getting more homework and stuff like that, so I'm not getting as much time to work on this faithful story. Until next time guys. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	10. A Start

Citrine Part 10

 **Disclaimer: Do you like Lapis? If you do, I'm sorry if her behavior in this chapter is weird. I tried to make it as not weird as possible, but I can only do so much. Well, enjoy the chapter! Until the end of the chapter!**

Drip. Drip. Drip. That sound. I feel that pitter patter of water falling on the ground this whole fight. I look up again. Amethyst and Lapis are still fighting, I didn't know Amethyst had it in her. Amethyst was breathing hard, and sweat was all over her head. Lapis wasn't faring any better, as she was also breathing hard. Lapis had managed to make a ball of water and made it spin around. She threw it at Amethyst. Amethyst threw her whip up, and swung it down. The water ball split into two. This whole fight, I hadn't seen any special abilities from Amethyst. I'm starting to fear for the worst. Amethyst would be crushed.

Amethyst started to lunge at Lapis, punching and kicking. Lapis could barely take it, she was so exhausted. Lapis managed to stand up, but she looked very weak. She started to sway back in forth, but was ready to fight nonetheless. She made little daggers of water and shot them at Amethyst. Amethyst kept dodging but a few hit her. Amethyst fell down. She struggled to get up. Amethyst summoned two whips and made them explode by Lapis. Once the smoke cleared away, Lapis was standing there, looking ready to keel over.

Lapis decided to pull her trump card. Lapis made a tower of water and out came a clone of Amethyst. On the other side of the tower, Lapis rested. Amethyst fought her water clone.

"Oh come on! How am I supposed to defeat a me version of water?" Amethyst yelled, becoming irritated. Maybe this would be it, maybe her special ability could come out now. Amethyst tried using her whip to slice through the water clone. The clone, per usual, split itself in half and put itself together again. Amethyst did her spin dash technique on the clone. It actually worked. The clone turned into a puddle. I have a feeling this is part of Lapis's loss of strength. Over on the other side, Lapis doesn't know her clone is defeated. I look over and I see her still trying to rest.

Amethyst ran to the other side of the tower, rather quietly in fact. When she got to Lapis she put her whip around her. Lapis opened her eyes. Amethyst squeezed her whip. Lapis finally gave up. Lapis put her head down. I decided to stop the fight.

"And done!" I yell. I move my arms to the side to prove my point. Amethyst walks slowly over to me. She has scratches all over her. She collapses on the ground.

"Finally." She manages to say. I chuckle slightly. I walk over to Lapis, still in the same place where she lost. I look at her. She has no emotion on her face, her eyes are blank. Her mouth moves just a little bit, so I decide to see what she is saying. I lean in a bit closer.

"How? Useless. I should be in that mirror, or still with Jasper protecting Steven. How could I protect him if I can't even defeat a stupid Ame-"

"Lapis!" I yell interrupting her, I felt a warm rush of fiery fury. I knew what she was going to say. She looks up at me, teary-eyed and maybe even a little bit of fear. I let my glare at her go away. Lapis stood up and backed away just a little bit.

"Lapis?" I say. I try stepping toward her. "What's wrong?"

Lapis shakes her head. "I just, I can't believe I got defeated by her! That's not how it's supposed to be! How am I going to protect Steven if I can't even defeat one of his former teammates?" I walk towards her. Lapis goes back.

"Don't!" She yells. I calm myself down.

 _'She only is doubting herself because she lost. Stay calm.'_ I think to myself. I stay in my position, but I try to talk to Lapis.

"Lapis, don't be hard on yourself. It's probably because this was staged. You subconsciously didn't fight with your all. You are very strong and there is no reason to get like this!" I tell Lapis. I accidentally yell the last part. Shit!

"I fought as hard as I could! I can't protect anyone!" Lapis yells, hands on her head. No!

"Yes you can!" I yell back. I'm not going to let her go down this path.

"No I can't!" Lapis yells. She shakes her head, all too violently I think. She is not going to do this. I have to get some sense into her. She sprouts wings from her gem.

"You can! Don't leave!" I yell, hand outward.

"What's the point? I wouldn't be able to help you anyway!" Lapis says, turning t leave.

"No!" I yell. I try getting to her. She turns around, her hair now messed up entirely.

"You left me!" Lapis said she started to cry. I stood, mouth agape. Did she really think I left her? Amethyst starts to walk towards me.

"Citrine, just let her leave. If she is going to be like this then so be it." Amethyst says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How would you know anything about this? You don't know anything!" Lapis yells at Amethyst. No, no, no, no. She just crossed the line.

"You…" I say, the coldest I can. Amethyst backs up a little bit. "How dare you! You lost! Just leave it at that! I understand how you feel Lapis, I really do. I really think you are a good gem Lapis, but I can tell what you really want to do. Go, Lapis. Go to them. Become a Crystal Gem." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you know?" Lapis says, looking up.

"I just know these things. Now, go." I say. Lapis sprouts wings from her gem. Giving a light wave, she flies off. I look down, tears stinging my eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Amethyst asks me. I look up.

"I'll be fine, in little time. And Amethyst. I hate to make the mood worse, but I have bad news." Amethyst gets herself ready to take it. She swallows a lump down her throat.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"You, you don't." I say. I can't finish. Amethyst gives me a look. "Have a special ability. I watched you fight, and even begin pushed to your limits, nothing happened. When you were pushed to your emotional limits earlier, nothing." I look at Amethyst. She starts to tear up. I stand up. Amethyst immediately hugs me. I hug her back. We sit down.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her.

 **Peridot's POV…**

I've been for a while. Stupid clods, taking my foot. Good thing Yellow Diamond is coming to get me. I can't stand another day on this stupid planet, but I'll have to wait at least a few days. I rest for a second.

"Stupid cruddy planet! Nothing works, I'm stuck here with those Crystal Clods! My foot is gone!" I yell to no one in particular. I am so irritated, I'm tired of limping, and I just want to go back to Homeworld. I look down. All the smoke coming from the hole on my leg had disappeared a long time ago, but I let my fingers swing around that area anyway. Sighing, I stand up and get ready for my log.

"Log date 672, still stuck on this stupid planet. Managed to successfully contact Yellow Diamond. Finally going to go back to Homeworld in just a few days. I can finally get away from those Crystal Clods." I say into my finger screen. I close the screen and sigh and sit back down. I rest for a few minutes and get back up. Struggling, I start to limp to a beach nearby. It is in the dead of night, I just hope those cods don't ambush me. I limp over to a huge patch of grass in front of the beach. I go behind it to scan the area. I look through it. It seems the coast is clear.

I make sure to double-check, hey what's that? I look again. There is a yellow being there. Presumably a gem, is Homeworld already here? Probably not, and wait, who's with them? It's one of the clods! I decide to back away, but since my foot is missing I fall down. Stupid clods. Those two beings probably know I'm here!

 **Back to Citrine's POV…**

I stop hugging Amethyst, when we stop I hear a rustling. I stand up immediately. I scan the area. I see a large patch of grass, definitely a good place to hide, and spy! It was those gems! How did they find me! That's it, no mercy! I run to the grass. I put my arms out and spread the grass. I float up in the air and look down. I see a green thing. Not human, that's for sure. Is it a gem? Not a Crystal Gem, no stars on her outfit.

"Who are you?" I state firmly. The gem looks at me, I now see the triangular gem on her forehead. Must be some sort of updated Pearl. The poor gem has fear in her eyes. Reluctantly, I show some compassion and mercy. I descend to the ground, hearing a slight crunch sound on the sand as I land. "I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Why would you like to know?" The gem retorts back. She struggles to stand up, I notice her foot is missing, why hasn't she regenerated?

"Because I need to know if you are a threat. Now, who are you?" I repeat. I hear Amethyst's footsteps come close to mine.

"Peridot?" Amethyst says. She seems ready to pull her weapon out, but hesitates.

"You! You're one of the Crystal Clods!" Peridot yells. She turns her floating fingers into a canon, and gets ready to shoot Amethyst. I need to take immediate action. I step in front of her and Amethyst.

"Stand. Down." I say. All of the emotion I have is gone. My voice wasn't exactly monotone, but there is still no emotion. I glare at the gem, looking down. She backs up a little bit and makes her canon go away.

"Fine. Now what do you want?" Peridot asks.

"I want you to either explain what you're doing here, or gone." I say. I sharpen my glare. Peridot clears her throat.

"I'm just getting ready to be taken off this miserable planet." Peridot says. Hmmm, my curiosity makes me want to know more.

"By whom?" I ask. Peridot smirks.

"Yellow Diamond." She says. The words ring in my ears. Yellow Diamond? No damn way.

"Yellow Diamond? Yellow damned Diamond?!" I yell, storming towards the poor green gem. I pick her up by her diamond outfitted uniform. "Why the hell would you bring _her_ here?!" Peridot looked at me, she was terrified. I realized that my hand had an energy blast ready in it. I made the charged blast go away. I threw Peridot to the ground. I wasn't done with her yet. Amethyst scooted back, she knew how much a hated Yellow Diamond, the terrible gem. I walked towards Peridot.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" I yell, the yell echoing through the night sky, I think Lapis could have even heard.

"I-I just wanted-"Peridot stutters. She starts to shake as she looks at me. She looks as if death was standing in front of her. Maybe it was.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shatter you right now?" I say. Peridot's mouth moved, but no words came out. I summoned my Bo staff in my hand. I put it up in the air. Amethyst saw and ran towards me.

"Citrine, don't." Amethyst said, putting her hand on my back. I let my weapon dematerialize.

 _'A Citrine gem? I've heard of that, but I can't remember much else other than that it was a model.'_ Peridot thought to herself, despite her maybe about to get shattered.

"You're right, murdering this gem won't do anything." I say. I turn to the gem. "You, are going to tell me why you're here, and why you want Yellow Diamond here."

 **At Homeworld…**

Yellow Diamond walked into the ship department. She watched as the lower class who worked on the ships paint and make them. The reflection of the shiny ships got into Yellow Diamond's eyes, she decided to leave the room. She went back to her throne room to make sure the plan to go to Earth is all sorted out. It feels like Homeworld had gotten so boring lately. She loved when there was some sort of "danger" lingering around.

"So, once we have Peridot and Jasper, we would be able to leave." Carnelian finished telling her. Yellow Diamond knew something was missing from the plan.

"We have to also shatter those gem rebels, we have to make sure they don't give us any trouble. Do you understand?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes ma'am." Carnelian said. Yellow Diamond decided to make Carnelian check on the ships.

"Carnelian, I have a job for you Go check on the ships and make sure they are ready for launch." Yellow Diamond said. Carnelian put a hand to her head.

"O-yes ma'am!" Carnelian said. What Carnelian about to say something? Yellow Diamond couldn't have free thinking like that around

"What did you say? I think you were about to say something." Yellow Diamond said, nearly whispering. She bent down so she would be close to Carnelian's ear. Carnelian started sweating like crazy, she knew what she nearly said. This is it, she had a good life, 1000 years.

"I did not say anything ma'am." Carnelian managed to say, despite her being terrified.

"Carnelian, are you lying? You know what happens when you lie." Yellow Diamond said, grin starting to spread across her face.

"Yes." Carnelian said. She knew this was it, she was going to the Refinery.

"The Refinery." Yellow Diamond said. Yellow Diamond pressed a button on the wall. "Guards, you're needed, my Carnelian needs to be taken to the refinery, bring me a new one as well, one with much knowledge."

Soon enough, two Painite guards came in. They both grabbed one of Carnelian's arm. Carnelian knew she couldn't do anymore, her legs started to wobble, she soon fell limp and let the guards support her. She started to cry.

"You're sick!" She cried. "Sadistic, malicious, and terrible! I can't believe you are going to kill your own kind! You are just as bad as those rebels on Earth I was always told about!"

"Guards. Take her to the refinery. _Now._ " Yellow Diamond said, turning her back. She looked over one last time as she saw Carnelian being dragged out of the room. The short gem's orange hair was messed up, and her brown clothing didn't have the tidiness it usually did. When the guards turned the hall, Yellow Diamond turned her head back. After a few minutes she heard footsteps again. She turned around. Another Painite guard was there, with a new Carnelian.

The Carnelian's orange hair was in a perfect pixie cut. She was short like all Carnelians. Her gem was embedded on her stomach. A symmetrical gem, good, no flaws. Her brown suit was very crisp and clean, and there were no blemishes on her skin. Yellow Diamond sighed with relief. The Painite guard left, and the Carnelian was the only gem left other than Yellow Diamond.

"I hope you know what you're going to be doing with me. Or else you too will go to the refinery. Do you understand me?" Yellow Diamond said. This was the first test.

"Yes ma'am." The new Carnelian said. Yellow Diamond smirked. She told the Carnelian about what they were doing, just in case. In time, they walked towards the ship department.

"Is everything in order?" Yellow Diamond asked the supervisor of the ship workers, a Turquoise gem.

"Yes, we are ready to take off on your order ma'am." Turquoise said.

"That is good, because I am ready to leave in ten minutes." Yellow Diamond said. Turquoise looked a little surprise, but t subsided quickly. Soon all the gems needed were in the port, and the two ships going were all filled with gems. Yellow Diamond went into a ship that looked like a hand, it looked exactly like the other one. Yellow Diamond sat in the biggest chair on the ship. With legs crossed, she told the captain of the ship to go. The gem immediately started the ship up. After two minutes, they were in space, and they made the ship go as fast as it could, they were on their way to Earth.

Yellow Diamond allowed herself to relax, it would be a few days before they got there.

 **With the Crystal Gems…**

It had been a few days since they last saw Amethyst, ad the Crutsal gems were a wreck. Pearl had been throwing herself into finding Peridot, just like when Garnet was mad at her. Garnet was going on way more solo missions than usual, s=and when she came back she was always silent. When she went in her room, you could hear Ruby tryng to cope, so it could be assumed that Garnet was unfused when she was in the temple. Steven, poor Steven was crying all the time. He was so sad Amethyst was gone nd what he did to her. It was a constant battle in his head whether to hate Citrine, or feel bad for her.

"I shouldn't hate her, I'd probably do most of the things she did. She probably hates me though now, same with Amethyst. If only we could all be friends again. That's it! Maybe I can try and be friends with Citrine, then everything could be fixed!" Steven said, he knew no one was listening, because Pearl was in the temple and Garnet was who knows where. Steven got up from his bed and got his cheeseburger backpack. He put some of his clothes in there, some food, and other supplies like first aid. He put the backpack on his back and went to the warp pad. He remembered to write a note for Garnet and Pearl, so he put a paper and pen on the counter. He was about to write when he heard something.

He looked at the door to his beach house. He saw Lion.

"Oh yeah! I can use Lion! Lion? Do you know where Amethyst and Citrine are?" Steven said. Lion actually nodded, he took that as a yes. Running from the counter he got on Lion as Lion teleported to somewhere. He forgot all about his note.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

There was a knock on the door of the beach house. Pearl, luckily just came out of the Temple so she went to see who it was. She opened the door absent-mindedly. She looked up, she saw someone she wouldn't expect, Lapis Lazuli.

"What are you doing here?" Pearl said, readying her weapon.

"Wait! I don't want to fight. I want to protect the Earth, as well as Steven, I want to become a Crystal Gem." Lapis said. She looked like she was begging. Pearl decided to have some mercy.

"Come inside, once Garnet comes back we'll see how it goes. I'm going to see if Steven is around." Pearl said, letting the door open all the way. Lapis sat on the couch. "Steven?" Pearl looked around, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Steven! Steeevvvveeenn!" She cried. She looked in the Temple too, he wasn't there. This was going to be a problem.

 **A/N: Man, was this a long one! I made it long because there were some places I didn't want to stop. So yes, Lapis will become a Crystal Gem. Next chapter should come out in a few days, I hope. I'm glad to see so many people look and review my story! Thanks guys! I can't believe this fic is little over a month old! I'm glad to see people like it. I hope you like my fic so far!**


	11. Defective, Mistake

Citrine Part 11

Steven was in the Kindergarten, it was eerie as ever. The injector was still broken, and there was still fog. There wasn't any sort of sound. He hoped Peridot wasn't here. Lion bent down and started sniffing, like a dog would. He just sat on Lion while he walked and sniffed.

"What are you doing Lion?" Steven asked, hoping that maybe Lion could talk and he was just hiding it from him. Lion didn't do anything but keep on sniffing, much to Steven's disappointment. They went by a hole in the Kindergarten. Then it dawned on Steven, this was Amethyst's hole! Lion had stopped. Then, as soon as he stopped Lion started to run. They ran all the way to a field, where Lion abruptly stopped. Lion started to look around.

"Lion what gives? We've been to tons of places! There was the site that Amethyst first went to Citrine with, then in Beach City, and now here!" Steven said. He was actually gald that the first place they went to didn't have any gem monsters. Lion still didn't answer Steven. Steven decided to use this chance to look around the field for clues to where Citrine and Amethyst could be. He got off Lion to search around the field, Lion followed him. After a few minutes fo searching he decided to get back on Lion.

Lion roared. A portal appeared. Steven hoped this wouldn't be another bust. This was getting tedious.

 **With Citrine, Amethyst, and Peridot…**

Peridot finally told me everything. I actually felt bad for the poor gem. She didn't know what she was doing was wrong, she's only a few thousand years old for crying out loud. I was frustrated for lack of better terms. Those Crystal Gems destroyed any way of her getting home, poor thing. I decided to have mercy and compassion. I let her stay with Amethyst and I.

"I can't believe those gems, they destroyed your ship, the Homeworld warp, and your escape pod." I say. I decide to make a fire, make the mood a lot more, light I should say? I gather up a bunch of sticks. I rub two together as fast as possible, within a minute, a fire is born. Peridot looks confused.

"What is this?" She asks me. Has she never seen fire? Wow, I knew Homeworld never made fires, but has she never been to other planets? I guess not, she is a service gem.

"It's a fire dude. You know, warms you? You should know this stuff." Amethyst says before I get the chance.

"Don't think you're so smart you clod!" Peridot says. Amethyst started to shout angrily.

"I'm not a clod you clod!" Amethyst yelled back. I couldn't help but snicker. This was kind of funny.

"You're one of the reasons I'm stuck on this miserable planet!" Peridot yelled back, she stood up, looking down at Amethyst. Amethyst stood up too.

"I don't care! You deserve it anyway!" Amethyst retorted.

"You're just a Crystal Clod, what do you know about what I deserve?" Peridot asked. Well maybe not asked, it seemed like a rhetorical question.

"I told you I'm not a damn Crystal Gem!" Amethyst shouted angrily in return. I decided to wait this out, who knows what might happen.

"Well you're just a, um- just an overcooked Kindergarten gem! What can you do? You're just a mistake!" Peridot yelled. Amethyst just looked at her, now at a loss for words. She looked very sad. I, on the other hand was not dealing with this kind of bullshit.

"Get. Out." I say, nearly under my breath.

"What, did I break a nerve?" Peridot mockingly asked.

"Yes!" I yell. I summon my weapon and swing it at her. She is able to just dodge barely. She tries to make a cannon out of her fingers but I jump right above her. I kick her from the air. She obviously is a coward, because she started to turn her fingers into a helicopter type thing and started to fly off.

"Goodbye you clod! I hope Yellow Diamond smashes you once I tell her about this! What could you do t me anyway? You're just a defective gem who can't do anything right!" She yells bitterly. I stop in my tracks when I try to fly up to her. That makes me think of Yellow Diamond a lot. I can hear the words in my head now.

 _"You are just cluttering up Homeworld and need to be disposed of"_ She said. I feel like I want to cry. That's a defective thought, I so defective and a mistake! _"Get her! There can't be any Citrine's left! Make sure you shatter her! She has a defect"_ The last part echoes through my mind. I want to get up in a ball and cry, but I have to stop Peridot. I fly up to her. I'm getting close. I bring my fist out. Now new words come into my fragile mind.

 _"If you step out of line, I will end you."_ Pearl had said coldly a long time ago. Why hadn't anyone liked me? _"This is all because of you!"_ She said when I made Rose retreat into her gem. I didn't do that.

 _'I didn't do it! It's not my fault! I-I didn't. I'm just a mistake! I should have been shattered long ago!'_ I think to myself. I stop flying again. At least a few salty droplets of water fall to the ground. I look in front of me, Peridot is still going. I have to stop her. I start hearing voices again.

 _"Look at you, you can't fight. You are worthless. You must be a non-fighting gem. You don't belong here. I can't wait to shatter you, I will laugh so hard. You little brat."_ The Jet gem long ago said. I had killed her, I had maliciously shattered her. I'm a horrible gem! Those Crystal Gems had no problem saying it.

 _"What are you? An idiot? We were going to take her to our side! She was almost there! She would have been a useful ally! Now you just killed her! You are just a defective gem not able to do anything right! First you almost kill me, then you put Rose in danger, then you disobeyed an order, went out of the plan, and now you just lost us a very powerful ally! You just can't do anything! You're reckless behavior has gotten us nothing but trouble!"_ Pearl had screamed at me. It echoed through my mind. I started flying towards Peridot, with lots of anger. My fist was all the way out, and I put all my energy in it.

 _"I'm Citrine! And you can't treat me this way anymore!"_ I had yelled to the Crystal Gems. I'm so close to Peridot now. I make sure all my energy is in my fist.

"NOOO!" I roar into the air, maybe even to Peridot. I feel my fist hit something, and then go through it. I look down. My fist was through Peridot. It was only a split second before the green gem retreated into her triangular gem. I held her gem in my palm. I want to crush it. I feel so conflicted. I fly back down to the ground, to the person I want to protect the most, Amethyst. She is sitting down, knees to her face. I kneel down next to her. I try to talk to her. Meanwhile, my mind is racing.

"Amethyst?" I say. It was a question, but I knew it probably wouldn't have an answer. I start to think about Peridot's gem. That green little monstrous gem's life is in my hands, but who is the monster here?

 _'She's just only about 2-3000 years old! Just a child! She doesn't know any better. Don't do it.'_ Part of me says. I want to believe it, but before I can make my decision another part of me speaks up.

 _'She knows enough to know the most hurtful insults. You know you'd like to crush it. Dying is a normal part of life.'_ Another part of me says with a bitter tone. I want to crush it, but I'm not a monster. I'm not sadistic. I can't. I fly up in the air and throw the gem as far away as I can. I hope it's long gone. I go back down to Amethyst. For some reason I start to think about my horrid past again.

"Amethyst, please talk to me." I plead to Amethyst. I hear sniffling. _"I need someone to talk to!"_ I can hear myself say thousands of years ago, when I was stuck in the chest.

"Citrine… I'm sorry. I just can't do anything right." Amethyst says just barely above a whisper. " _I just can't do anything anymore."_ I hear myself think years and years ago. I put my hand on Amethyst's back

"Amethyst, don't think that about yourself. You are great. What a stupid green gem says can't change that." I say to her, also just above a whisper. _"Maybe those gems were right. I am reckless and a mistake."_ I can hear myself say a long time ago. This is just like many years ago, I can't let this happen to the person I love most.

"I know, it's just, Pearl and Garnet, they probably have always hated me. They resent me for being a Kindergarten gem." Amethyst says, letting her head off her knees. Her hair is messier than ever, there are tangles everywhere. Her face is wet from tears. This breaks my heart, I just hate to see her sad. I grab part of her hair to untangle. More thoughts go into my head. _"Do you know how hard it is? Being out of place?"_ I remember saying to Amethyst a few weeks ago. I let that question go through my mind.

"Amethyst, if those stupid gems resent you, then they don't deserve any reason to be in your thoughts." I say, letting my fingers run through her beautiful hair, and undoing any tangles. Her pale purple hair glistens in the moonlight.

"Would it be better if I was a Homeworld gem? Then everyone would like me." Amethyst says. She can't be doubting herself like this. I remember how I used to doubt myself like that.

"Amethyst, you are beautiful just the way you are. You should be proud of your heritage." I say, finally finishing untangling her hair. I embrace her into a hug, she hugs me back. This makes me think of my final memory that night, this one of every time Amethyst and I had hugged.

 **With the Crystal Gems…**

Garnet had finally warped back into the temple. Pearl was pacing frantically. She had looked at the piece of paper on the counter at least ten times. Lapis was on the couch, the same position she was in when she first got there, three hours ago.

"Garnet, there you are! Steven is missing!" Pearl said to Garnet, she yelled because of how on edge she was. Garnet didn't have any emotion on her face, until she processed what Pearl had said.

"What?" She said. She was a little harsh about it.

"I don't know! I was in my room, and I went outside to find _her_ ere and Steven gone!" Pearl stated, pointing at Lapis, who gave a sheepish wave in return.

"We'll deal with Lapis later, but I do have one question for you." Garnet said, the fusion gem turning towards Lapis.

"What is it?" Lapis said, silently swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Do you have any idea where Steven could be?" Garnet asked. Lapis pondered for a moment, but she thought of something.

"He could have went looking for Amethyst and Citrine." Lapis said. She soon realized she had given out more information than she thought.

"How do you know about that?" Pearl asked, now looking interrogative.

"Well I-I, prior to this, was with them." Lapis said, stuttering slightly. Garnet adjusted her glasses.

"That does seem like a probably place for Steven to be, but there is no warp pad. Lapis, how long did it take you to get here?" Garnet said.

"About two hours." Lapis said, grabbing her own arm. Garnet moved her mouth in a manner that showed she wasn't happy about this.

"We are going to have to go by foot." Garnet said.

"I guess I we have to." Pearl said. She didn't look fond about this whole situation, Lapis didn't blame her. Garnet and Pearl started to walk about of the beach house's door.

"Oh, and Lapis? You can come too." Garnet said. "Consider yourself part of the team." Lapis jumped up from the couch and went out of the door. The slamming of the beach door made the paper on the counter blow off.

 **Back with Citrine and Amethyst…**

Amethyst and I let ourselves out of each other's embrace. I sat down. Amethyst sat next to me. We were both silent, we didn't know what to say. It was a silent as it was in the chest. The damned chest. I heard a noise, and I saw a glow on me. I looked over, there was a portal! I jumped up, Amethyst did as well. The first thing I saw was a pink Lion, then Steven. Steven looked up, then jumped off the lion.

"Amethyst! I'm sorry!" He yelled. He ran towards Amethyst, she backed up in return.

"Go away Steven." Amethyst said. Steven started to look sad.

"Amethyst, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, come back." Steven said.

"I am never going back there Steven, you just don't know the extent of the situation." Amethyst said. I could feel her uncomfortableness from here.

"Why are you here? In case you couldn't tell from out last meeting, we don't want anything to do with the Crystal Gems anymore." I say.

"Just go away." Amethyst says, turning her back. Steven is still persistent.

"Please! Citrine, Amethyst, I know you aren't bad, you're just misunderstood. I get it, you know, sometimes I feel like the gems want my mom, not me. I know that the gems love me though." Steven said. Amethyst turns back to Steven, sorrow in her eyes.

"Steven, you're okay little dude, but I can't go back to Pearl and Garnet, I just can't. I'm my own gem now, not part of any team." Amethyst says. Steven looks a little relieved.

"Tell me why." Steven says, he is so persistent. I cross my legs mid-air while Amethyst sits down. We decided to tell him. "Just tell me about you guys. I don't want to be held from information anymore."

"Okay." I say. I take a deep breath. "It started many, many years ago…"

 **A/N: If you get the reference I put in here, you are cool with me. (Hint: One of the attacks she did.) I thought I wouldn't be able to get this done for a while, but I was able to. There's another good story that I like out there. It's called Mistake, it's by Sunlight Halation. I'm a little sad. This fanfic will come to a close soon, just a few more chapters including the epilogue. I have a new story in mind. It's going to be Amethyst's story, and it goes along with this story. I just love having two sides to one story. I had an idea to have another story with the Crystal Gem's side of things, but I think I did enough Crystal Gems in this story. There might be some one-shots in the future. Don't worry, there's still a little bit of this fic left. I'm thinking about 2-3 chapters and the epilogue left. Yellow Diamond WILL arrive next chapter. I actually looked back at other chapters for this one. Enough of my comments, I'll end on my usual note. I hope you like my fic so far! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Came

Citrine Part 12

 **Warning! Jerkwad Pearl in this! On with the story…**

Yellow Diamond stood up from her chair on the green ship. She looked out of one of the windows. She could see the planet Earth, the miserable thing. She still did not understand how Rose Quartz could fight for this place. She decided to not let Rose Quartz invade her mind and think about other things. Yellow Diamond smirked, she was ready to get Peridot, Jasper, and kill whatever is left of the Crystal Gems. Maybe even take the clusters back to Homeworld. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair, they will enter the atmosphere soon.

 **With Citrine, Amethyst, and Steven…**

Amethyst and I finally finished telling our stories to the jovial little boy, Steven. He actually seemed to tear up, the sensitive little boy. He has a little charm to him though.

"That's why I can't go back Steven. Pearl and Garnet must resent me. I bet the only reason they used to be nice to me is because of your mom." Amethyst says. She sighs.

"Don't even think about letting me see them. Those accursed gems. Sometimes, I wonder how Homeworld saw them." I say. I put my hands on my knees.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to know that?" Steven asked me. This little boy just had to ask questions didn't he?

"I mean, how could Homeworld see them any other way other than monsters? They killed their own kind! Just for this planet! I understand liking it, and a rebellion, but I couldn't kill people who used to be my friends for it." I say. Steven looks a little sad. "I guess I'm overreacting, that was more than 5000 years ago."

Steven stands up. "I should probably go," He says. He picks up some sand and lets it fall through his fingers. "The gems are probably looking for me. I just need to find Lion and…" He began. He looked around. The pink lion was gone.

"Lion? Lion!" Steven yelled. He looked around. The Lion was nowhere to be found.

"Now what?" Steven asked. I was very close to facepalming. What was it about this little boy that made him so… blind?

"Well, I think we shouldn't sit around and do nothing." Amethyst says. She stands up as well. I float up wards and get from my sitting position.

"We have to think." I say, putting my finger to my mouth. We all stand there in silence, until I start to hear footsteps. Amethyst and Steven don't hear them, but that's because I have enhanced senses.

"Oh no…" I utter, I put my hands to my head. "How did they find us? Unless, Lapis! That traitor! How could she?" Steven and Amethyst share confused expressions that turn to worried when I shoot an energy blast from my hand into some random direction to them.

"You guys don't hear it?" I ask them. They shake their hands in return.

"Citrine, what do you hear?" Amethyst says, walking towards me.

"The gems, they're here." I say. Amethysts expression goes from worry to panic.

"No! I don't want to see them again!" Amethyst says. She's on the verge of tears. Oh no, I worried her too much.

"Amethyst, don't worry. They'll go away once they have that energy blast hit them." I say, trying to comfort them. I bring my voice down to the lowest whisper possible and turn my head away from Amethyst "I hope."

 **With the CG…**

Pearl and Garnet were walking on the ground. Lapis was in the air with her water wings. They had been walking for hours.

"When will we ever get there?" Pearl said, becoming impatient. Garnet stopped walking and started to use her future vision.

"Soon." Garnet says. The fusion starts to hear something form a distance.

"Pearl, move to the side, now!" Garnet yells. Pearl des what she is told and jumps to the side. Garnet moves away from Pearl. A yellow blast of energy goes in between them, and hits the boulder that was behind them, making it explode and disintegrate.

"What was that?" Lapis said, worry on her face.

"That was Citrine, we must be close. Come on!" Garnet says, actually starting to run. Lapis flaps her water wings and goes the same pace as her, which was actually more work than it seems. Pearl, even though astonished, started to run too, barely even being able to be behind Lapis and Garnet. The Crystal Gems came upon an image they didn't want to see. They saw Amethyst and I sitting together, facing them. Garnet immediately noticed that Amethyst didn't have the stars on her leggings she usually did. Steven was next to us too, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled.

 **With Amethyst, Citrine, and Steven…**

"Steven!" I could hear Pearl yell. I stood up. I floated a bit off the ground, because sometimes the feeling of ground beneath my feet can be so annoying, so irritating. Nowwas not the time to think about how much I loathe the ground. Amethyst and Steven stood up as well. Pearl and Garnet summoned their weapons.

"Get away from him!" Pearl yelled. It was obviously to me.

"What have I done to him?" I retort. Pearl starts to get angrier by the minute.

"What do you mean what have you done to him? Who knows what you have done? You shouldn't even be here right now! You were supposed to be gone long ago! Who even knows what your mindset is right now?!" Pearl screamed back to me. I summoned my weapon as Pearl came charging. I dodged her every attempt to hit me with her spear. I jumped up in the air and went in for a kick. Pearl moved so I shot exploding spike balls from my weapon. Pearl wasn't expecting it so they all latched on to her. They exploded. Once the smoke cleared away Pearl was still standing, there were some bruises and cuts on her.

"You think that's going to be enough to stop me? I'm going to get you away from Steven!" Pearl yelled. Garnet went over to Amethyst as Pearl and I continued to fight.

"Amethyst I don't want to fight you. Just come back to the Crystal Gems, everything will be fine." Garnet said, trying to be nice before anything stupid would happen.

"I don't want to!" Amethyst yelled, she summoned her whip.

"Amethyst don't do this!" Garnet yelled back, putting her gauntlet-covered fists up.

"I don't have to do what you say anymore!" Amethyst yelled, swinging her whip at Garnet. I put my attention back to Pearl, who was barely putting up a fight. This was stupid, and a waste of my time.

"You're wasting my time. I don't want to have to keep fighting you guys. Why can't you ever just leave me alone!" I yell to Pearl, who had skidded back because I hit her. I jumped in the air and put my arms and legs out. Spinning, I came back down and was able to hit Pearl many times. She just grunted in response. She shot energy blasts with her spear and I managed to dodge most of them. A few hit me, burning my arm.

"Aah!" I exclaimed in pain. Pearl made three hologram copies of herself. They all had swords. I focused and soon enough three of my own clones came together. Pearl had a worried look on her face, as she should.

"Give up now! This won't end well!" I yell to Pearl. I actually want this to stop. That was only for a split second though, as battle was so exciting. It was a good feeling. I looked over to Steven who wasn't moving because he didn't know what to do, it was easy to tell.

"Steven!" I yell as my clones go on to beat Pearl and her clones. I fly over to him. "You have to make a choice. You have to either stay with Amethyst and I, and keep this fight going, or go back with the Crystal Gems." Steven nods in return. He runs in the middle of the battlefield. I try to find Lapis, but she is nowhere to be found.

"WAIT!" Steven yells summoning a shield that everyone can see. Everyone looks towards him. "This fighting can't go on for much longer. Pearl, Garnet, let's go home." He looks down, a little sullen that he came all this way for this to happen. Pearl and Garnet walked over to him. They started to walk away, but Pearl decided to comment.

"I knew we should have never had a Kindergarten gem on our team. Just a huge mistake. And Citrine? I don't even know what to say about you." She says bitterly. That really makes me want to kill her, but I let my clone go away and I try to cool myself down. I look up in the sky because that's what I do when I'm sad and I see something weird. I try to focus on it, and I realize what it is. It's a ship.

"Holy shit!" I yell. This causes the gems to turn back to me, and look up in the sky as well.

"A Homeworld ship!" Garnet yells.

"Why would they be here?" Pearl asks to no one.

"Peridot…" I say under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Pearl says, as if I would talk to her.

"Peridot! They want Peridot!" I yell. It seemed obvious.

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" Pearl exclaimed. There's something about this ship that seems different, it seems more, yellow?"

"Yellow? Yellow! No, no, no, no, no!" I yell. If the ship is yellow then that means…

"Is that who I think it is, Citrine?" Amethyst asks me.

"Yes, it's Yellow Diamond." I tell her. I look over at the Crystal Gems. Garnet looks especially worried.

"This isn't good." Garnet says.

"Does anyone know where Peridot is?" Pearl asks. I look at Amethyst, we share each other a knowing glance.

"Not anymore." I utter, wishing I hadn't.

"What do you mean?" Pearl said. I could tell she was getting irritated from here.

"We fought. I punched right through her, and I had her gem. Then, I threw her gem away." I explained.

"You did what? Our only way to maybe have some sort of lead against Homeworld and you just throw it away? Why do you have to ruin everything? You are so defective! Just a mistake! You should be shattered by now!" Pearl screamed at me. I couldn't cry. My eyes were dry. I turned to Pearl. I flew straight towards her, my hands charged with energy.

"Will you ever shut up? I swear if you utter one more shitty word I will make you go in your gem and make you regenerate!" I yell. I just shoot Pearl in the face. She flies back. A whip from behind me grabs her. I look behind me. There is Amethyst, the angriest I have ever seen her. Amethyst pulls her whip towards her.

"Pearl, why won't you ever understand anything? You hurt everyone with your stupid words! Why can't you just ever stop and think!" Amethyst yells in her face. Amethyst makes Pearl come closer, then punches her squarely in the face. Everyone gasps as Pearl falls down. Pearl falls down hard. She doesn't even try to get up. After a few seconds though, she at least tries. Garnet goes straight towards Amethyst, who has a mix of horror and pride on her face.

"How could you do such a thing?" Garnet asked Amethyst. She was really infuriated.

"…" Amethyst doesn't say anything. She just looks down.

"Is that how you want to represent yourself? As some brute?" Garnet asks. Amethyst still doesn't reply. She just walks away. She actually walks towards me.

"Amethyst, are you alright?" I ask her, looking at Pearl.

"I don't know. I punched her, I didn't hit her gem, but still." Amethyst replies. I sigh.

"Well, what are we going to do? The Homeworld ship is going to land in a few minutes." I say to her. I turn towards Garnet, Pearl, Steven, and now Lapis who is now hovering in the air. "We have to do something. I hate that I'm going to maybe have to work with you, but we are going to have to do something about this ship."

"Citrine's right, we are going to have to work together." Garnet said, helping Pearl up.

"Oh no! I'm not working with a gem like you!" Pearl yelled at me. I scoffed.

"Just get over it will you! Unless you want to let the world down because of your constant bickering with me, shut your damn mouth!" I snap. Pearl looks down. The beach we are on is starting to have a yellow tint. The ship is about 10 minutes away.

"Guys! We need to do something!" Steven yells.

"You're right. We need to have a plan." Garnet says. I look over to the water for some reason. I start to see daggers made out of water rise from the ocean, and shoot towards the ship, there were hundreds of them! I look over at Lapis, who is concentrating.

 _'She doesn't need that much concentration for some water daggers! What could she be doing?'_ I think to myself, then it dawned on me. I gasp. I fly over to Lapis.

"Are you trying to get the water into the ship?" I ask her.

"Yes. Don't think you can help! I can do this by myself." Lapis retorted. I was barely surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I know, but that's not going to work and you know it." I say. Lapis puts her hands down, most of the daggers come crashing back into the sea.

"You're right. What are we going to do?" Lapis says. I notion for her to follow me, and she does.

"We know that firepower won't break the ship, we can't hit it head on either." Garnet says. I walk over to her.

"We might just have to let it land. If I'm right, and Yellow Diamond is in there, there is going to be a lot of gems for us to fight." I say. Garnet nods in agreement. We keep trying to think of something until we hear something. We all look backup, the ship is at least two minutes away. It's too late.

"Guys! We just are going to have to be ready to fight! Who knows who could be on there?" I yell.

"Citrine is right! Everyone, let's have our weapons ready!" Garnet yelled to everyone. Pearl was the first to take put her weapon I ended up being the last. The ship soon landed. It was a minute before gems came out. The first ones I saw were Painites. Shit. These gems were massive, bigger than even Jasper. One came and charged at Garnet. They started to fight. There were other gems that came out as well. The other Painite went after Pearl and Lapis, who fought together. All that was left was Steven, Amethyst and I.

"It looks like us three will have to fight together." I say. Another gem comes out, a Topaz. This was a warrior gem, I could tell. She charges for me, and summons her weapon, a throwing star. She throws it at me. I dodge and manage to get close to her. I punch her in the stomach, not powerful enough to go through, but good enough. She flies back. Amethyst ties her arms to her whips and sends an energy blast with the whips. Topaz hits a nearby rock.

I run to her and jump in the air. I bring my Bo staff up and bring it down on her. She summons her weapon again. I back up, she throws the stars at me. Steven runs up and summons his shield. The stars hit the pink shield, and disappeared. I used this chance to shoot energy blasts from my hands and hit Topaz. Once the smoke showed up I ran and jumped I hovered in the air so I can try to hear where Topaz was. I heard a lot of groans, so it wasn't hard. I came in kick and swift. I put all my limbs together and hit Topaz right in the gem on her chest. After I jumped off of her, she retreated in her gem. I knew what I had to do to get this fight started. I picked up the gem.

"HERE WE ARE! THE FIRST KILL! ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT? OR ARE YOU GOING TO COWER!" I yell as loud as possible. I shoot an energy blast in the hand I had the gem in. This shattered the gem since also crushed it as well. I started to hear footsteps from the ship. I look at the ship. There comes out Yellow Diamond.

"Look who we have here…" She says. She smirks.

 **A/N: Here we are! The climax! Can I say second climax? Oh well… so yeah Yellow Diamond is here. Now, I have 3-4 more chapters including the epilogue. Probably just 3. This story is really fun to write though. I can't believe the end is nigh though!** **I will write stories after this, sure. Maybe even one-shots for this universe. I'll have to think. I hope you like my fic so far! Remember to leave a review!**


	13. Agony

Citrine Part 13

 **Early A/N: Wow, I can't believe it. Second to last chapter not counting the epilogue. Well, until the end of the chapter!**

"Look who we have here." Yellow Diamond said, smirking. I immediately stopped anything I was doing, blinking, thinking, anything. I never expected her to come out so early.

"Some worthless Citrine. Hmmm, I can barely remember you. You ran out of the throne room that day. I didn't know you were still alive. Oh well. Now who else. Just the "Crystal Gems" I see. This was a waste of my time. I need to find who I came here for. Jadeite, just finish them with the Painites." Yellow Diamond said. She turned her back to us. Soon a huge green gem came from the ship. From the gem on her chest, she pulled out a dual bladed green sword. She swung it at Amethyst and I, who were, by then holding hands.

I made us both fly up. I nodded at Amethyst, she nodded back. I made us fly higher. I then grabbed her arm and swung her up. Then, I threw her down as hard as possible. She hit Jadeite dead on, and used her hair as a blade. This cut part of Jadeite's face.

"Aah!" She screamed in agony. I saw this as a good chance. I put my limbs out and fell down, spiraling. Before I landed, I managed to get a few punches and kicks on Jadeite. She stepped back. She summoned her sword, and before I had time to react she hit me with it. I flew back into a rock. Amethyst curled up into a ball and dashed towards Jadeite. She hit her until Jadeite moved, and Amethyst crashed into the ship. I stood up from the rock, and I brushed myself off. I had a few scratches, but that's all in a days' work. Pearl crashed nearly into me, I moved just in time though. I decided to help her up. She slapped my hand away.

"I don't need any help from you. Not some _defective_ gem." Pearl spat. She got up herself. I didn't care what the hell she says. I have to go help Amethyst. Amethyst got herself up and then went to me.

"We need to think of what to do." Amethyst stated. She had a point. We needed a plan.

"Do you think you can distract her? Just get her roughed up while I charge an attack." I ask Amethyst. She gives me a thumbs up. She shapeshifts into the Purple Puma and comes charging. Amethyst and Jadeite start to fight with fists instead of weapons. That is until Amethyst pulls out her whip. I start to concentrate. Soon 3 more of me are there. We all stand in a square. We all charge a huge attack with all our energy blasts. I know it's time.

"AMETHYST MOVE!" I yell as loud as possible. Amethyst turns back to her normal form and jumps out of the way. My clones and I shoot the huge energy blast. Jadeite realizes too late that it's coming. It goes right on her. What's left when the smoke clears away is her, but without an arm, leg, or ears. I close my eyes, I don't want to see that. I hear a poof and there was a square Jadeite gem on the ground I go up and crush it. She isn't coming back.

I look up and see Pearl and Lapis fighting a Painite guard. Pearl was on the ground struggling to get up, and Lapis was barely standing. I get Amethyst and we go over there. I shoot an energy blast at Painite. It didn't do much, but it got her (his?) attention. Painite guards were so amoured up and how they appeared, you couldn't distinguish if they were female or male looking. It looked at me. She came in swiftly and kicked me in the stomach. I flew back. I hit the ground. Oh great, now my hair is even more wild and filled with rocks. Painite went for Amethyst next.

"No!" I yelled. I summoned my weapon and shot spike balls from it. It was able to make the Painite guard fall back. Pearl stood up from next to me.

"We didn't ask for your help." She said. Was she still on about this.

"Well, I just saved your ass so be thankful." I retort. She rolls her blue eyes at me. I fly back to battle scene, while Pearl runs. With Bo staff in hand I go right above Painite and swing it down. It hits Painite right in the head. She gets back up.

"You think that's going to be enough?" She says. She wipes her mouth. She punches me in the face. I stabilize myself in the air. Amethyst runs and grabs a rock with her whip and makes it hit Painite. Steven runs over from where he was with Garnet and helps us. He throws his shield while Pearl shoots Painite with energy blasts from her spear. I jump and kick Painite from the air. This causes Painite to fly back. The other attacks hit Painite making her fall down. She struggles to get up, but I grab the massive gem's arm and throw her. She summons her weapon from the gem on her stomach. A dagger comes from her stomach, it floats in midair. She picks it up and throws it.

Everyone moves except Steven, but he summons his shield. Painite summons more daggers. This time they are caught in water, and pushed back to Painite. I see Lapis Lazuli, moving her hand. The water soon becomes a hand, and the hand grabs Painite. The water hand throws Painite to the ground. I decide that Lapis, Amethyst, and the others can handle it. I go to help Garnet.

I run over to Garnet, who is struggling with another Painite. Garnet gets her gauntlet outfitted hand under the Painite and punches it, making it soar in the air. When It comes down and jump and swing my Bo staff at it. I jump back and make my Bo staff grow. The Painite grabs my Bo staff and swings, swinging me. I fall do the ground, with a slight bounce. Garnet launches her gauntlets at the Painite. They hit Painite dead on. She flies back. She hits a rock. The rock breaks when she hits it.

I fly up in the air and shoot energy blasts. I then fall down and kick her. She grabs my foot and huts me to the ground multiple times. She then throws me into the other Painite. Hm, critical mistake. I punch that Painite in the gem, and summon my Bo staff. The gem shattered.

"Now come on guys! Let's get this one!" I yell. I notion for the others to come, they get the message. Everyone runs over except for Pearl, a look of distrust on her face.

"Don't think I can trust you." She says, pushing me with her slender shoulder. I push her back. I'm not a push over.

"I don't you defective piece of crap." I say just as low. Pearl has a look of surprise on her face, I doubt she was expecting that.

"Don't think that you can hurt me, you mistake! You're just like Amethyst!" Pearl yelled. Amethyst, who was behind everyone, and in hearing distance, stopped. She turned around, her pale purple hair even more wild than usual. She stomps over to us, fire in her eyes.

"Pearl! Stop pretending you're so perfect! You keep saying how bad we are! What about you? You are just-just defective! You aren't even supposed to think for yourself!" Amethyst yelled. She pushed Pearl down. She just sits. She doesn't get back up.

"You have a lot to think about." I say, flying away. Amethyst trails behind me. We see Steven using his bubble to surround him and Lapis. Lapis controls the water from inside the bubble. Painite was in a water hand, and then thrown down. I charge an energy blast and shoot it once the Painite gem got back up. The Painite fell back and bounced on the ground. She was really scathed up. She struggled to get up. Garnet surprised her by hitting her atop the head with huge gauntlets.

The Painite retreated to its gem. Garnet bubbled it, before she could send it away though I jumped in.

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing the bubble. I popped it. I then crushed the gem.

"What was that for?" Garnet asked, she seemed irritated.

"Yeah! Why would you do that? Why are you even here?" Pearl said. I looked down at her. I just let her keep talking. Until I get enough. I knee her in the stomach.

"Now shut up." I say to her I turn to Garnet, who doesn't seem to care as much that Pearl got kneed in the stomach.

"Who knows what could happen? The bubble could pop! I'm ensuring our safety." I explain. Garnet makes some noise. We walk over to the ship. Yellow Diamond senses us.

"Maybe this isn't such a waste of my time." Yellow Diamond said. She turned around, and summoned her weapon. She took a yellow sword out of the gem in her eye. She put her eye patch back in the position it was in. I summoned my Bo staff.

"Fine. Let's do this." I say. She swings her sword at me, a block it with my Bo staff. This goes on for a few rounds. The sound of metal hitting is what I hear. I swing my Bo staff at her, it hits her. She backs up slightly and swings her sword at me. I jump back, but it slashes my wrist. I grab my hand. I exclaim in pain. Amethyst comes from behinds me and curls into a ball. She hits Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond swings her sword at her. She barley misses. She punches Amethyst right in the stomach though.

Amethyst flies back. She falls into a rock. Garnet, Pearl, and Lapis charge at Yellow Diamond all at once. Garnet hits her with her gauntlets while Pearl actually comes in with a sword herself. Lapis controls the water and makes daggers. Yellow Diamond falls back and Lapis shoots her back with her water daggers. Yellow Diamond goes towards Pearl. They swordfight. Pearls sword falls out of her hand. I run towards Yellow Diamond before she can kill her. I shoot her with energy blasts. I make clones of myself, and we all shoot energy blasts. Yellow Diamond flies into the ship.

I fly upwards and strike Yellow Diamond in the head. She grabs my arm and throws me into Amethyst. I fly upwards to get off of her.

"Amethyst, you know what we should do?" I say. Amethyst grins.

"You really want to?" Amethyst asks. I nod. Amethyst stands up. I grab her hand. We start to dance. A glow starts to come between us. Soon Agate comes out.

"A fusion? How pathetic!" Yellow Diamond spat. She charges at Agate. Agate pulls out her mace. She smashes it into Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond falls back into Pearl. She also hits Lapis with her sword. Pearl and Lapis fall down. Garnet runs at Yellow Diamond. She punches Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond punches and kicks Garnet. Garnet falls down. She struggles to get up.

Yellow Diamond goes back to Agate. Agate is short lived, as she is slashed right down the back. Amethyst and I pop back out. I fly over to Yellow Diamond. I shoot a barrage of energy blasts. Most of them hit Yellow Diamond. Out of the smoke I see a sword. It hits me right in the face. I fall down. I bounce on the ground. I'm all bruised and scratched up now. I can barely get up. Yellow Diamond also defeats Amethyst, who, in a fit of rage, attacked her. She was able to defeat Garnet as well. Lapis and Pearl were still on the ground.

"Maybe this was a waste of my time." Yellow Diamond says, as Garnet defuses. A Ruby and Sapphire gem were on the ground. A Pearl was also on the ground. Lapis tried to use her hydrokinesis but isn't able to. She can't muster up any energy. Lapis collapses.

"Time to just kill the rest of you." Yellow Diamond said, bringing her sword. I could see her reflection in it. She walked over to Amethyst. With the hand under me, I charged an attack. Within a few seconds, it was ready.

"NOOO!" I yelled, shooting the blast at Yellow Diamond. She flew back, and went through the ship.

"That should buy us some time." I say. I get up and walk over to Amethyst, who was coughing a little bit. I look around, seeing lots of near death around me. Then it dawned on me, I know what I must do. I bend down to Amethyst and help her up.

"Amethyst, listen." I say.

 **A few minutes later…**

I stand in front of Yellow Diamond, my attacks charging. Tears threaten to sting my eyes, but I don't let them.

 _'Lapis is taking them away. They'll be safe.'_ I think to myself. There is bright light all around us. Yellow Diamond doesn't move, she wants me to attack first. I breathe in, then breathe out.

 **A/N: Haha! A cliffhanger! And a time cut! Don't worry, what happened in the time cut will be explained in the next chapter. I can't believe next chapter is the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. I don't want to give too much away. As I write this authors note, I have an online class to get done, so I don't know when next chapter will be out. Sorry!** **. So, anyway, don't forget to leave a review! I hope you like my fic so far!**


	14. Light

Citrine Part 14

 **A/N: Wow, last chapter before the epilogue. Anyway, see you soon! P.S.: There are tons of references in here! If you can name them, you get whatever sweet you want! Also, a shout out in the A/N of the epilogue! P.S.S: There is a song you should listen to when reading this chapter. Here's a link: watch?v=HOTgKA1CV74 &noredirect=1 **

The wind blows my messy hair in my face. I don't bother to move it out of the way. I'm all dirty, my clothes are scratched up, and I'm full of scratches. I feel like these last few minutes were days ago. Standing in front of Yellow Diamond, I think of the last few minutes.

 **A few minutes ago…**

"Amethyst, listen." I say. Amethyst looks up. Worry fills her big, black eyes.

"What are we going to do? This gem is going to kill us!" Amethyst says. She grabs her head with her hands.

"Amethyst please." I start. Amethyst doesn't listen.

"We're going to die! I'm going to die a mistake!" Amethyst yells.

"Amethyst stop!" I say firmly. Amethyst looks at me, she has tears in her eyes. I grab her hand.

"Citrine, I'm scared." She says. Her eyes are watery. I squeeze her hand a little bit. I look at her.

"Amethyst please, if you don't listen to anything, listen to this." Amethyst looks back down, but calms down a bit.

"I know you're scared, but that's okay. Being scared is like a superpower." I say, starting to sniffle. "Even if you don't have a special ability yourself."

 **Present…**

I chuckle slightly. Was I being mean? My standing question probably would never be answered. The light in my hands spreads to my arms. I can feel the light in my veins. Yellow Diamond is still standing there. I want to think more about Amethyst. I want to think about those last few minutes, when I actually got to see Amethyst, the person I love.

 **A few minutes ago…**

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asks. I don't answer, I keep going on, this pains me so much. I wish it could be different.

"You are going to be more scared than ever in your life after this, but that's okay. Just, please, you have to keep moving." I say. I put my hand on her head. Her pale purple hair is so soft.

"I don't know what you mean." Amethyst says. I silence her.

"Please Amethyst, let me finish." I say. I hug her.

"This is going to be a tough time for you, but that's okay. Amethyst, I don't want you to stop your life because of me." I say. I let all my guards down. If someone wanted to attack, they could.

"Citrine, I don't understand." Amethyst says. I put my hand on her mouth. I release her from my hug. Yellow Diamond should be back in a few minutes. I don't care anymore, I want to spend these last few moments with Amethyst.

"Amethyst, please understand. You will figure it out in a little bit." I say. I don't know what else to do. I look around, I see all the gems on the ground.

"Amethyst, grab the gems." I say. She looks at me with confusion.

"Why? I hate them! They should just leave them." Amethyst says.

"Amethyst, even if they are horrible and deserve to die doesn't mean they should. I would love to crush Pearl, but I just don't have the heart to anymore." I say. Amethyst reluctantly walks toward the gems. She picks them up one by one. Once she reaches Pearl's white gem, she stops.

"No." She utters.

"What?" I ask. She wouldn't, would she?

"No! I won't help Pearl. She always rejected me! She thought I was a mistake!" Amethyst yells. I walk over to her, I put my hand on her shoulder as she starts to cry.

 **Present…**

I let a tear fall down my face.

 _'Amethyst, I'm sorry.'_ I think to myself. The light reaches my legs. I see a yellow coloured aura surround me. I lift my hand up, I can't even see my fingers anymore, and they are so engulfed by the light. I try to look down, but I don't see anything other than light. I sigh. I was going to do so much with her, oh well. I think about her again.

 **A few minutes ago…**

"Amethyst, they might be horrible, and I know I would love them to die, but I just can't let them." I say. It is silent, I can even hear the little misty breeze. I hear a faint sniffle. Amethyst bends over and picks Pearl up.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do anything right." Amethyst mumbles.

"Yes you can. Don't say that. Now, I have to finish." I say. We go back to our previous positions. I look straight at her, my eyes were filled with so much emotion. I couldn't describe it all. I grab her hand, she doesn't make any attempt to resist. She just lets my long fingers, go through hers.

"Amethyst, I have a request for you. Could you do it?" I ask. Amethyst looks at me with befuddlement. She starts to speak up. She goes with calm and gentle words, I barely have ever heard her speak like that before.

"What is it, Citrine?" Amethyst asks. I always have a slight tinge of happiness hearing her, or anyone for that matter, utter my name. I think about what I should ask her. The idea comes to mind.

"Take care of them. I know you hate them, and I know Pearl should be shattered, but I can't let them die." I say. I am awfully vague, but Amethyst will see the point soon enough. Amethyst thinks heavily for a moment, and then she has an angry look on her face.

"I can't! I saved them, now I don't have to take care of them! They don't even want me around. They don't deserve it." She says. Her hand tightens around mine. She starts to have salty tears come out of her eyes. I move my free hand upwards. I wipe the tears off of Amethyst's black eyes. They feel weird on my skin.

"Please Amethyst, don't think that way. I-I know they should be shattered. The damned gems! But, please. I'm begging of you. I just feel like you will feel better letting them live." I say. I can't reveal too much now, I want more time with Amethyst.

"Why?" She asks. My eyes widen. I didn't think this through. What am I going to say to her that won't break her heart or reveal too much.

"You would just feel better. Amethyst, you need to understand. I know it's hard. You are going to need company." I say. Amethyst looks confused, then sad.

"Citrine, where are you going?" She asks me, her normal curious look on her face. "Please! I already lost Rose! Not you too!" I'm going to have to pull my trump card. My face gets closer to Amethyst's. I can hear her heart beat. I lean in closer. My lips brush upon hers and…

I can feel her lips on mine. This is what a kiss is like. This is when my attraction for Amethyst is strongest. I love her. I wish to be with her forever, but I can't. I can feel Amethyst's tears on my face, and mine go on hers. We kiss for a while. Until we let go.

"Amethyst, I love you." I say. Amethyst jumps in to hug me.

"I love you too." Amethyst replies.

"You were the best friend I ever had." I say. More tears well up in my eyes. I float upwards in the air.

"You are the most beautiful, most kind person I have ever met Amethyst. I want to be with you forever, but I can't. I have to protect you, which is why I have to do this." I say. I go towards Amethyst. My hand goes to the side of her neck, she doesn't notice.

"What? Please Citrine. Tell me." Amethyst says. I move my hand farther away from her neck.

"I'm sorry." I utter. My hand hits her neck, knocking her out and making her retreat into her gem instantly. Steven had managed to see that. He ran and grabbed my leg.

"Why'd you do that? Why would you hurt her like that? Why?" He says, pulling on my leg, I say nothing.

"Tell me! Why would you do that? Why would you hurt Amethyst like that?" He says. I sigh. I reach down and punch him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. I carry him, Amethyst's gem, and the other gems over to Lapis.

"Lapis, get away from here. Take these with you and get away from here." I say, handing everything over to Lapis.

"Okay, but why?" She asks. I'm tired of questions.

"Just go!" I yell. Lapis nods and makes her water wings appear. She grabs everything and starts to fly away, giving just one more passing glance. I turn around towards the ship. I start to see Yellow Diamond come out again.

"Are you ready to be shattered finally?" She says. I chuckle. She seems confused.

"You can't beat me. I'll crush you, and blow you into the wind." I say. I have a smirk on my face. She just waits for me to make my move. I start making energy blasts into my palms.

 **Present…**

The light is almost everywhere. I start to think.

 _'Amethyst, I do this for you. And yes, even you, Steven.'_ I think, looking up into the air. I see the yellow aura covering me everywhere, the light is everywhere now as well. I know it's time. I charge up as much as I can. I can feel the light go everywhere, then…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream. It echoes throughout the beach and into the night. I can feel the light now. It starts to break me. I can feel it in my gem ring. The ring that my trainers thought would never summon a weapon. The ring that summoned my trusty Bo staff all those years ago. The ring that is a part of me. I can hear Yellow Diamond's screams as she disintegrates along with her gem. This is why gems shouldn't have energy blasts, because they can kill you. I feel myself breaking more.

I can remember all my memories. My long life flashed before my eyes. I can remember coming about on that very first day in my gem, and training with the other Citrine's. I can remember running to Earth. I can remember fighting those Crystal Gems. Hell, I can even remember the words I said that day.

I can see myself in that damned chest for 5000 years, being let out. Meeting Amethyst and being in that stupid beach house for a week. I can remember Amethyst coming with me. I can recall everything. The fights, the shattering, the yelling. I find out just now, that it was all worth it. Because I met her. I met Amethyst.

 _'Amethyst, I love you'_ I think to myself. I can't feel anything anymore. I know that there is a huge explosion. Lapis looks back at it, barely able to get away. I know that Amethyst is safe though. That is all that matters. I can start to see darkness. I run to it. I run until I know my gem is shattered. I hear and feel a cracking, and then, I'm gone.

 **A/N: At the time I wrote and edited most of this, I was in full writing mode. That's why it seems way more detailed than the other chapters. I type a few pages of something for my mom (and get paid for it), write a page for science class (and since it was a group project and someone wasn't able to do their paper guess who wrote theirs too.), and writing part of my novel. So yeah, full writing mode. Anyway…**

 **I can't believe this was the last chapter! There is going to be an epilogue though! More stories too! I'm planning on doing a few one-shots for this universe (Because this can't be canon at all), a story centered on Amethyst that is in this universe as well, and whole lot more stuff!**

 **Also, shippers, I hope you are happy. Because I did it! I added romance. It was definitely confirmed in this chapter.**

 **I gave a few followers of this story a few nits and tidbits about this chapter. I made sure to word my comments correctly as well. (You know that, don't you Sunlight Halation?)**

 **So, yeah. Big A/N this time. I even gave you guys a song to listen to for this part! So when Citrine pretty much blows up, that's when the strong part of the song is supposed to go (The time of the song when it gets all strong is 4:05). If you don't have it right, do it again! The song will go on a little long though, I can't fit it in perfectly! I just thought it would be a good fit.**

 **I hope you like my fic! Until the epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue

Citrine Epilogue

 **A/N: Wowzers, the epilogue. I will give you one fair warning: Break. Out. The. Tissues. Writing this didn't make me cry or misty-eyed, because I have no soul. See how it does with you! This epilogue is going to seem longer than it actually is because of the long A/N at the end. Well it might be long, I guess I'll see. Until the last A/N!**

 **No one's POV (Third person, with Amethyst's thoughts and stuff)…**

The wind blew in Amethyst's face. She was back on that beach, that damned beach. Where Citrine had left her. She didn't know why she was there, she picked up the shards a week ago. For the first time in her life, a week actually felt long. The beach was mostly glass now, but the glass was in a deep crater. She just couldn't believe Citrine was dead.

The ship was gone too. Lapis told her that there was an explosion, Amethyst could figure out the rest. There were pieces of the ship, but the Crystal Gems got those.

Amethyst sighed and walked to the hole. There might have been more shards. She remembered what happened.

 _Flashback to a week ago, a few hours after Citrine's death…_

 _Amethyst's gem rose up. Soon there was a glow and she reformed. She was breathing heavy. She looked at her surroundings, she couldn't believe it! She was back at the temple! She did not jump up for joy, but jumped up rather to go find Citrine. She went on the warp pad to go the Kindergarten. Once there she went in the direction Citrine and she were. She finally, after a few hours, made it to the beach._

" _Citrine? Citrine where are you!?" Amethyst yelled. There was no reply. She kept walking on the beach until she saw something. There was a giant crater in the ground. She walked to it. On the bottom there was glass. She could also see something reflect. She covered her eyes, because the sun made that stuff very bright._

' _What is that stuff?' Amethyst thought to herself. She knew she shouldn't go look, but this intrigued her. She jumped down in the hole. When she was able to see the reflective stuff, she wished she hadn't._

 _Laying there were shards. Shards of the one she wanted to call her lover. Her best friends, Citrine. Dead. Gone. Annihilated. Amethyst sat in there and cried for hours. She eventually bubbled the gems knowing it was useless. She went to the temple._

 **Present**

Amethyst sighed. She wondered what she could do.

"Dammit! This was probably something I could have prevented! I'm such an idiot!" Amethyst yelled. No matter how many times Citrine told her she wasn't the mistake she was, Amethyst still knew. She decided to walk back to the Kindergarten. As she walked back, she could remember everything.

 _"Oh Amethyst, what will I do with you?" Citrine had said, chuckling slightly, going into the air._

Amethyst kept walking. "Don't cry." She kept saying to herself, like a mantra. She soon reaches the edge of the Kindergarten. She could remember more.

 _"I want to go with you, what's the point if I would be against my best friend?" Amethyst said. She had tears in her eyes._

Amethyst let a small tear down her cheek she couldn't take it anymore. She could remember everything! Agate, and how she was beating the Crystal Gems. She hated the Crystal Gems, but she put that aside because of Citrine. She wanted her to take care of them.

"I don't get it, Citrine. What am I supposed to do? I'm just a mistake, I can't do anything right." Amethyst said. She could hear Citrine's sweet voice in her head saying she wasn't. The warp pad was in sight. Did she dare go on it? She had only been to the Temple once she woke up. She couldn't concentrate on those thoughts. She could only thin about _her_.

She could remember their first and last kiss. It was amazing. She relished in it. It was so warm, so… comforting. It was such a surprise to her, she could feel herself tense up for a split second before letting the realization that this was her, a Kindergarten gem, being kissed by the one she loved most. She wanted more, but she knew she would never get anymore.

"Please come back!" Amethyst yelled. It echoed throughout the huge, lifeless, Kindergarten. She walked past the broken injector. She could remember her fight with Pearl many months ago. It felt so good when she made Pearl hit the injector. She only hugged Pearl at the end of the ordeal because she needed someone to hug. Pearl obviously didn't care though.

Amethyst made it to the old warp pad. She stepped on it. She pushed all thoughts away and let herself warp. One second she was in the Kindergarten, the next, in the beach house. The beach house was empty. She stepped on the creaky floor.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Amethyst said. She thought for a few minutes, then grabbed some paper and a pen and walked out of the beach house door. She started to walk to where she could get to the tallest hill around Beach City. That hill was where Rose's moss was. She started her hike over there.

When she walked around, she had so many memories etched permanently in her mind. The first time she and Citrine talked, they were just sitting on the beach by the Temple. Amethyst eventually made it to the moss. She looked up. She started to climb up the massive hill. She finally made it up there. She looked down at Beach City. She thought peaceful thoughts.

"I know you said I should go on, but I can't" Amethyst said, looking up in the sky. She scribbled something on her paper, and threw it down. It landed by a huge boulder. Amethyst looked at the boulder. She made sure she was positioned right above it. Her feet were on the edge of the hill.

Amethyst started to punch herself in the gem. She was a mistake, that's all she'll ever be. She let all that suppressed anger out on her gem. After a few punches the gem started to crack. And it _hurt_. Amethyst did not care. She wanted to be with her, and this is the only way she could do it. Once the crack was 3/4s of the way through her gem, she knew it was time.

Her feet dangled off the edge. The gems would find her sooner or later, they came to check on this moss. It had been more than year since it had been done. Amethyst looked forward. She let herself lean. Then, she felt herself fall. Her arms didn't flail. They stayed in a starfish formation. The rock came closer, and closer still.

 **"CRACK!"** That's all Amethyst heard. She blinked a few times, and then she didn't blink anymore.

 **With the Crystal Gems (A few hours later)…**

The gems warped back into the temple. They were soaking wet, because of Lapis' finishing attack against the gem monster they had fought. Pearl looked right at the calendar, and say the dated circled in pink. Inside the bold, pink circle, there were the words "Rose's Moss". Pearl made sure to look it over and see if that day was today. Pearl was correct, she turned towards the other gems.

"We should probably check on Rose's moss." Pearl said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It has been longer than a year, hasn't it?" Garnet says as a rhetorical question. The Crystal Gems open the beach door and walk out. Lapis lags behind because she doesn't know what this 'moss' is. The walked through Beach City, something they rarely did because of the warp pads. They eventually made their way over to the moss.

"Okay Steven, I believe you have practiced enough to do this?" Pearl asks Steven. Steven's face becomes serious as he nods. He walks over to the moss. He puts his hand in the moss filled water. The moss goes on his hand. He starts to walk towards the hill, all the moss dragging from the little bit on his hand. With Steven leading, the Crystal Gem get to the top of the hill.

The sun manages to peek out a little bit to let the moss bloom. Steven happens to look down and sees something.

"Hey guys look! Something down there is shiny!" Steven says, he signals the gems to come over. They do, and Pearl is the first to look down.

"It's probably something we need to look at, who knows what it could be?" She says. All the gems go down the hill to the sand below. Steven reaches what he saw first, since he ran. He sees a piece of paper next to the shiny stuff. He reads the note. He drops it and backs up.

"G-Guys…?" He stammers. Pearl picks up the note. She skims it over horror glued to her face. She starts to read it out loud, in just barely above a whisper since she is so stunned.

' _I just couldn't do it anymore. I love her. I can't live without her. She's the only one that understood me. Unlike the rest of you horrible people, she was actually nice to me. I know I'm just a mistake, that's another reason I did this. You know what I want. Do it. Bubble me with her. I want to be with her.'_ The note says. Garnet picks up the purple shards on the ground.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

The gems arrive at the temple. They all go the burning room, even Steven, because Garnet didn't even care. Garnet pulled out the bubble with Citrine's shards in it. She popped the bubble. She gave the purple and yellow shards to Steven. Steven made the best bubble he possibly could. He looked at the shards and let a few tears fall. Everyone had tears fall after he bubbled them and the note away.

"I did what you wanted." He said, and then left the room. Soon everyone filed out. Garnet was last, she took one last look at the shards and then closed the temple door. Steven watched as the light started to stop reflecting on the shards. He saw as darkness consumed the shards of Amethyst and Citrine.

~FIN~

 **A/N: Well, here it is guys! This is it! The fic is over. I'm sorry. I will be doing more fics and one-shots! My next story fic will be called Overcooked Runt. It will be about Amethyst, and just like this story, it will be her birth to her death. It will also be in this universe. I'm going to need ideas though, for stories and one shots, so… Please leave suggestions in the comments.**

 **No one commented the references in the last chapter. Here's the list of them. There were 2 Teen Titans references, 1 Doctor Who reference, and a big ol' DragonBall Z reference!**

 **So, for the last time… I hoped you liked my fic!**


End file.
